Waiting For You
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah ia bertahan walau Jongin selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya?. New Story for KaiHun SeKai, Review? Chapter 11 END update. Review terakhir yaa
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting For You**

.

.

Waiting For You - Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun. Do Kyungsoo

Warning : Yaoi. Eyd tak sesuai. Typo's

By : CermePhinaaa

.  
.

* * *

"Jongin..." Panggil Sehun kepada seorang namja berkulit tan yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan Jongin hanya tetap diam menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara drama.

Sehun menghela nafas sendu melihat reaksi Jongin. Dia tahu, walaupun mereka berdua sudah menikah. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada cinta, dan hanya Sehun yang memiliki cinta itu kepada Jongin. Karena Jongin sudah mempunyai seseorang yang sudah memiliki hatinya.

"Jongin.. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman bermain ne?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin melirik malas kearah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum manis. "Anni. Sudahlah aku mengantuk." Tolak Jongin. Lalu ia mulai beranjak menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Jangan menangis Sehunna. Jongin pasti sedang sibuk, makanya ia tidak mau pergi bersamamu." Hibur Sehun kepada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengipasi kedua matanya.  
~0~

Dua orang namja sedang asik bercengkrama disebuah bangku taman. Itu Jongin dan seorang namja mungil bermata bulat. Dan Sehun melihatnya dari kejauhan, dengan hati yang hancur.

"Jadi karena Kyungsoo hyung lagi ne. Hhh~ harusnya kau sadar Sehunna, kalau kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka." Kemudian Sehun berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Tepatnya tengah malam. Jongin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Ia berjalan sambil memegang kepalanya dan berteriak memanggil Sehun. Sehun yang sedang terlelap diatas sofa, karena menunggu Jongin. Otomatis ia langsung terbangun dan menghampiri sang suami.

"Ommona. Jonginnie, kau mabuk?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, sambil membopong tubuh Jongin menuju kamar mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin diatas ranjang. Ia menatap miris Jongin, lalu membelai wajah tampan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu Jonginnie..." Ujar Sehun.

"Nnggh~" Rintihan Jongin terdengar, sebelum ia membuka kedua matanya dan memandang Sehun dengan sayu. "Kyungsoo hyung. Kenapa kau memutuskanku, hmm? Waeyo.." Jongin terduduk sambil menangkup wajah Sehun.

"Jonginnie.. aku Sehun, bukan Kyungsoo hyung." Mati-matian Sehun menahan air matanya. Ia sedih. Kenapa disaat Jongin tidak sadar sepenuhnya, ia masih tetap memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Anni! Kau Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo kekasihku! Dan aku tidak akan menerima semua keputusanmu yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Jongin menatap marah Sehun, ia meremas kedua bahu Sehun. Karena ia menganggapnya Kyungsoo.

"A- argh! Sakit.. Jongin appo." Rintih Sehun mencoba melepas kedua tangan Jongin yang berada diatas bahunya.

"Sakit! Hmm.. lihat! Akan ku buat malam ini kau menjadi milikku." Jongin langsung melempar tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun jatuh terlentang diranjang.

"Jongin. K- kau mau apa?" Tanya Sehun ketika Jongin mulai melepas satu per satu pakaiannya.

"Mau apa, hmm? Tentu saja kita akan melakukan itu, chagie.."

"Mwo?! Anni." Tolak Sehun. Ia berlari menuruni ranjang, namun Jongin dengan cepat langsung menangkap tubuh Sehun. Lalu memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Mau kemana chagie?"

"Jongin.. kumohon jangan." Kedua mata Sehun mulai basah karena air mata.

"Tenang saja, Kyungsoo sayang. Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan." Bisik Jongin, kemudian mengulum telinga Sehun.

"Nggghh~ Anniyo. Jonginnie, aku bukan Kyungsoo hyung. Jebal.."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kyungsoo hyung." Setelah itu, Jongin langsung membawa Sehun keatas ranjang. Dan ia mulai menyetubuhi Sehun, yang di anggapnya adalah Kyungsoo.

Dan Sehun. Hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Bukannya ia tidak terima Jongin menyetubuhinya, karena memang mereka sudah menikah. Tapi Sehun sedih, karena saat menyetubuhinya. Jongin menganggapnya Kyungsoo, bukan Sehun.

Malam itu. Dipenuhi oleh desahan kenikmatan Jongin dan rintihan pilu Sehun. Setelah selesai Jongin melakukannya, ia langsung jatuh tertidur disamping Sehun yang masih menangis sedih.

.  
~0~  
Pagi harinya. Jongin terbangun dengan Sehun yang sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh selimut. Jongin mengucek matanya untuk menjelaskan penglihatannya. Dan kedua matanya membulat, saat mendapati tubuh Sehun yang bergetar karena menangis. Juga ada bercak kissmark ditengkuk dan punggung Sehun.

Jongin menelan salivanya gugup. Ia tahu arti dari semua itu, karena berarti semalam ia sudah menyetubuhi Sehun.

"Sehun-ah.." Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

Seketika Sehun menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan memandang Jongin dengan senyum yang menyakitkan.

"Mianhae.. karena semalam aku tidak bisa untuk menghentikanmu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja ini semua tidak pernah terjadi."

Terkejut. Jongin terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan reaksi Sehun. Dan akhirnya dirinya tersenyum kecil.

"Ne. Maaf, semalam pasti aku mabuk berat. Sehingga tidak sadar saat melakukannya." Sahut Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian menuruni ranjang dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih dan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Jongin langsung mengacak rambutnya dan mengumpat kesal.

"Bodoh!"

.  
~0~  
Tiga minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian malam itu. Dan tiga minggu itu juga, Sehun dan Jongin tidur terpisah. Dengan Sehun diranjang dan Jongin disofa. Entahlah. Jongin hanya merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak bagi yang dirasakan oleh Sehun. Ia justru merasa, kalau Jongin jijik kepada dirinya.

"Oh Sehun pabbo!" Umpat Sehun menyesali semua kejadian malam itu. "Harusnya kau lebih kuat lagi untuk menolak Jongin. Pasti jika kau lakukan, Jongin tidak akan jijik kepadamu. Hhh~ ternyata sangat sulit sekali ya untuk nendapatkanmu." Gumam Sehun yang sedang duduk dihamparan rumput hijau dan menatap danau di depannya dengan kosong.

"Aku memang pabboya. Haruskah aku menyerah saja?.. sepertinya benar-benar sangat mustahil untuk membuat Jongin mencintaiku.."

"Aku.. Mulai lelah menunggunya." Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk.

"Sehun-ah, mana sarapanku?" Tanya Jongin sedikit berteriak dari arah ruang makan.

"Nde. Tunggu sebentar Jonginnie." Sahut Sehun sambil meletakkan nasi goreng diatas piring. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju meja makan, dimana Jongin sudah menunggunya dengan raut wajah masam.

"Mianhae. Ini sarapannya." Kata Sehun meletakkan piring berisi nasi goreng itu didepan Jongin. Dan ia duduk disamping Jongin untuk ikut sarapan bersama.

"Ugh!" Kedua mata Sehun membulat merasakan mual, ia meremas perutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Anniya. Sepertinya aku harus kekamar mandi. Ugh!" Sambil menutup mulutnya, Sehun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Aneh. Seperti orang yang sedang hamil saja." Dan seketika kedua mata Jongin terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. "Atau jangan-jangan. Sehun benar hamil.." Gumam Jongin gelisah.

Jongin langsung menyusul Sehun, ia berniat membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit. Untuk memastikan tebakannya. Dan Jongin berharap, semoga tebakannya salah.

"Sehun-ah!" Pekik Jongin, saat mendapati tubuh Sehun yang sudah jatuh tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi. Dengan cekatan Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawanya pergi.  
~0~  
Saat pertama kali membuka kedua matanya. Yang ia dapati adalah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih bersih dan aroma obat-obatan.

"Rumah sakit? Tapi kenapa aku disini?" Sehun bertanya kepada diri sendiri, sambil memijit pelipisnya yang dirasa sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar." Ucapan seseorang, membuat Sehun menoleh kearah pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Jonginnie, waeyo?"

"Kau pingsan." Jawab Jongin mendekati Sehun. "Dan.. kau hamil."

"M- mwo?"

"Kata dokter kau hamil dua minggu."

Sehun tersenyum haru dan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Namun senyumnya menghilang, saat melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Jongin.

"Jonginnie.. kau tidak senang ya, jika aku hamil?" Tanya Sehun.

"Menurutmu aku harus bereaksi seperti apa? Senang? Haha kau pasti bercanda, jika aku akan bereaksi seperti itu." Ujar Jongin.

"Mianhae. Aku sadar diri." Sehun menunduk sedih dan berusaha menahan air matanya.

Jongin mengabaikan Sehun, ia lebih memilih untuk menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara tidak jelas disana.

**'Maafkan appamu nae aegya. Suatu saat appa pasti akan menyayangimu. Walaupun eomma sendiri tidak yakin.'** Batin Sehun mengelus-ngelus perutnya dengan arah memutar.

~0~

Sehun terus bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Aku ingin es krim cokelat." Bisik Sehun menatap punggung Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas, ingin sekali rasanya ia meminta Jongin untuk membelikannya. Namun ia tidak berani untuk mengganggu tidur lelap namja tan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Sehun hanya dapat terus bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman disana.

Tapi sepertinya, gerakan Sehun yang secara terus menerus itu. Akhirnya membangunkan tidur lelap Jongin. Sehun langsung membeku, ketika Jongin terbangun dan menatapnya sebal.

"Kenapa kau terus bergerak-gerak eoh?! Mengganggu tidurku saja." Kata Jongin.

"Mi- mianhae. Aku- aku hanya sedang menginginkan es krim." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mendengus sebal, sebelum melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Bagaimanapun Jongin sadar, jika Sehun sedang berada dalam tahap ngidam. Dan setidak suka apapun Jongin kepada Sehun, tetap saja Sehun sedang megandung benihnya. Walaupun semua itu di lakukan dengan tidak sengaja.

"Kau mau es krim apa?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun kebingungan.

"E- eh?"

"Aku bilang, kau mau es krim rasa apa? Aku akan membelikannya." Ulang Jongin.

"A.. aku mau es krim cokelat." Sahut Sehun.

Mendengarnya, Jongin segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Lalu ia mengambil mantel sekaligus kunci mobilnya.

Sehun tersenyum, melihat Jongin peduli dengan ngidamnya.

"Sepertinya appamu mulai perduli kepadamu, nae aegya?" Sehun mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

.  
~0~  
Sehun menunggu Jongin diruang tv, dengan ditemani televisi yang menyala. Kedua matanya tidak lepas untuk memperhatikan jarum jam pada jam dinding.

"Sudah jam setengah empat. Kenapa Jonginnie belum kembali juga?" Sehun menggosok kedua tangannya gelisah.

Cklek!

Sehun tersenyum senang saat pintu terbuka, dan disana terlihat Jongin yang membawa sekantung plastik ukuran besar. Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Hhh~ maaf lama. Tadi aku berkeliling untuk mencari toko es krim ataupun mini market yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Namun entah kenapa aneh sekali, karena tidak ada satupun yang buka. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya. Jadi langsung saja aku beli semuanya." Penjelasan Jongin yang menurut Sehun panjang lebar. Membuat Sehun menangis haru.

"Gomawo. Jeongmall gomawo Jonginnie. Karena aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu." Tangis Sehun.

"E- eh kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin bingung, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Sehun berlinangan air mata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terharu saja. Terima kasih untuk es krimnya~" Sehun langsung memakan es krim cokelat dengan ukuran mangkuk besar menggunakan sendok. Ia memakan es krim tersebut sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya, juga mengelap hidungnya.

Jongin yang melihat cara Sehun memakan es krim, secara tidak sadar ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil.

.  
TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting For You**

**.**

Cast: Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun

**.**

Warning: Yaoi. Typo's. EYD tak sesuai

**.**

By: CermePhinaaa

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waiting For You – Chapter 2

~0~  
Di dapur. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang membuat bekal.

"Semoga Jonginnie menyukai bekal makanan buatanku _ne_." Ujar Sehun.

Sehun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Jongin.

Sekali lagi senyum Sehun terkembang melihat Jongin yang masih terlelap tidur. Menurut Sehun, wajah Jongin sangat tampan. Ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk disisi tempat Jongin tidur. Jemari lentiknya terangkat membelai sisi wajah Jongin.

"Jonginnie... _Ieronnaseyo_~"

Sentuhan lembut jemari Sehun ternyata dapat membuat Jongin terbangun. Jongin menggeliat meregangkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Nnnggghhh~" Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan menguceknya. Ia menatap heran Sehun yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. "_Waeyo_?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "_Anniyo_. Cepatlah mandi, Jonginnie. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama _ne_."

Jongin hanya berdehem malas, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sudah berpakaian rapih untuk bekerja, ia berjalan menuju meja makan sambil memasang dasinya. Sehun menghampirinya dan mengambil alih untuk memakaikan dasi Jongin.

"Biarkan aku yang memasangkannya _ne_, Jonginnie." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Entah kenapa, kini saat ia menatap Sehun. Seperti ada perasaan aneh yang menggetarkan jantungnya. Bukan getar menyakitkan, melainkan getar menyenangkan.

"Selesai! _Kajja_, kita sarapan. Aku sudah membuat makanan kesukaan Jonginnie." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin. "Aku ambilkan-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Sahut Jongin datar dan mengambil makanan yang sudah dimasak Sehun.

"_Arraseo_." Sehun tersenyum kecut melihat sikap Jongin yang kembali dingin kepadanya.

"Aku selesai." Jongin bangkit dari kursi meja makan.

"Jonginnie, tunggu. Aku membuatkanmu bekal." Sehun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa makan siang direstoran."

"Tapikan-"

"Aku berangkat." Jongin berjalan cepat keluar rumah dan memasuki mobilnya. Tak lama mobil Jongin segera melaju pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap sedih mobilnya, dengan kotak bekal dipelukan Sehun.

"Hhhh~ Bekal buatanku jadi sia-sia ne." Tak sengaja, kedua mata Sehun melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya pengambil sampah.

Sehun menghampirinya. "_Ajhussi_." Laki-laki itu menoleh.

"_Nde_?"

"Ini untuk _ajhussi_ saja." Sehun menyerahkan kotak bekal tersebut.

"_Kamsahamnida_, anak muda." Laki-laki itu menerimanya dengan senyum bahagia. Membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum bahagia juga.

**.**

**.**

**...**

Sehun mendengar suara mobil Jongin diluar rumah. Buru-buru ia menyelesaikan masakannya, lalu berlari menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut Jongin pulang.

"Selamat datang, Jonginnie." Sambut Sehun.

Jongin melirik malas Sehun dan menyerahkan tas kerjanya kepada Sehun.

"Aku mau mandi. Kau sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya kan?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Nde_. Sudah." Jawab Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Jongin dan Sehun sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dalam diam. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali berbicara kepada Jongin, tapi melihat sikap dingin Jongin. Sehun jadi ragu untuk menyampaikan pesan dari eomma Jongin.

"Umm... Jonginnie." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Jongin menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sehun sedikit kesal.

"_Wae_?"

"Tadi _eomma_mu menelfon. _Eomma_ bilang ingin kita kesana, besok." Jelas Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas kasarnya. "_Arraseo_. Besok kita kesana." Setelah itu Jongin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sehun menatap sendu punggung Jongin, kemudian beralih menatap makan malam yang belum di habiskan Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas, lalu mengusap perutnya.

"_Nae aegya_. Besok kita akan ke rumah _halmeonie nde_."

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Jongin yang sudah terbaring lelap diranjang. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Jongin yang terlihat damai.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, lalu menaiki ranjang dan tidur disamping Jongin. Sehun menoleh kesamping dan menatap Jongin penuh harap.

**'Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, Jonginnie.'** Batin Sehun, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sehun dari sudut matanya. Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang saat menatap wajah damai Sehun yang terlihat cantik, menurutnya. Dan Jongin kembali menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~0~

"_Kajja_. Diminum ramuannya, Sehunnie. Ini resep turun temurun dari keluarga _eomma_, untuk memperkuat kandungan." Ucap _eomma_ Jongin sambil memberikan gelas berisi cairan hijau pekat kepada Sehun.

Sehun meringis menatap gelas tersebut. "Tapi _eomma_~ Aku tidak mau, itu pasti pahit." Rengek Sehun.

"Tentu saja _chagie_. Namanya juga ramuan." Ucap _eomma_.

Sehun menggeleng dan mengatup rapatkan mulutnya.

"_Aigo_~ _kajja_ minum, Sehunnie _chagie_..." Kini sang _eomma_ sudah mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibir Sehun. Sehun dapat mencium aroma yang menurutnya aneh hingga membuatnya mual.

"Urmmpht!" Sehun membekap mulutnya dan langsung berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

Sang _eomma_ dan Jongin menatap khawatir kepada Sehun. Jongin mendesah lelah, lalu menyusul Sehun ke kamar mandi. Ia melihat Sehun yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hoekkk... Hoekk~"

Jongin mendekat dan memijit pelan tengkuk Sehun. Sehun tersentak dan mendongak.

"Jonginnie?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "_Nde_. Tapi ramuan _eomma_ membuatku mual. Aku tidak mau meminumnya."

"_Arraseo_, _kajja_." Jongin menuntun Sehun berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sehun sudah berteriak senang didalam hati.

"_Aigo_. Sehunnie, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya sang _eomma_ khawatir, sambil memegang kedua pipi Sehun.

"_Gwenchana_, _eomma_. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit mual dengan ramuan _eomma_. _Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa meminumnya _eomma_." Tanpa sadar Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"_Aigo_, _neomu kyeopta_! Tidak apa-apa, Sehunnie. Dari pada membuatmu mual." Pekik sang _eomma_.

"_Gomawo_, _eomma_." Sahut Sehun tersenyum manis.

Jongin terdiam melihat Sehun, namun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm, _eomma_. Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu nde." Kata Jongin.

"Uuuhh.. Kenapa harus secepat ini. _Eomma_ kan masih rindu dengan menantu dan calon cucu _eomma_, Jongin." Balas _eomma_.

"_Mianhae_, _eomma_. Lain kali kami akan menginap disini." Ujar Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian baik-baik ne." Ujar eomma mengantar ke duanya kepintu utama. "Jonginnie.. Rangkul Sehunnie, dia kan sedang hamil muda. Nanti kalau terjatuh bagaimana?"

Sehun memandang ragu kepada Jongin dan tersenyum kemudian, karena Jongin merangkulnya menuju mobil mereka.

"Kami pamit pulang, eomma." Ucap Jongin dan Sehun.

"_Nde_." Sang eomma melambai pada mobil Jongin yang mulai melaju.

**.**

**.**

Didalam mobil. Sehun terus memandang jalanan dengan gelisah. Ia juga meremas ujung bajunya dengan erat. Jongin melirik Sehun dari sudut matanya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Huh?" Sehun menoleh kesamping dan kembali menatap jalanan. "_Anniyo_. Ak.. Aku.. Aku hanya sedang menginginkan minum bubble tea." Lirih Sehun, lalu menunduk.

"Katakan dengan jelas." Balas Jongin.

"Bubble tea..." Ucap Sehun.

Mendengarnya, Jongin langsung menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan. Dan kebetulan disana terdapat toko bubble tea.

"Kajja, turun. Kau ingin bubble tea bukan?" Ujar Jongin, lalu turun dari mobil. Disusul Sehun yang sudah tersenyum senang.

Setelah membeli bubble tea rasa cokelat. Keduanya langsung kembali ke mobil Jongin.

"_Gomawo_, Jonginnie." Ujar Sehun sambil meminum bubble teanya.

"Hmm." Balas Jongin. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, yang tentu saja Sehun tidak melihatnya. Karena Sehun sedang terlarut meminum bubble tea sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting For You**

**.**

Cast: Kim Jongin. Oh Sehun

**.**

Warning: Yaoi. Typo's. EYD tak sesuai

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Waiting For You – Chapter 3**

**.**  
**.**  
Hari Minggu pagi, Sehun sedang menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan kartun pororo. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah konyol kartun tersebut.

Sehun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ia bangun dan berjalan kedalam kamar. Sehun mendekati Jongin yang masih terlelap, tangan putihnya terulur membelai pipi Jongin.

"Jonginnie, _ieronnaseyo_~" Ujar Sehun.

"Mmmnnnhh~" Perlahan Jongin membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip.

Sehun sedikit menjauh. Bola matanya bergerak liar, ia gugup. "Wa– _waeyo_?"

"Heh? _Anni_." Jongin bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia keluar kamar dan tanpa sengaja melihat iklan ditelevisi.

"Aku mau naik bianglala~" Gumamnya.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata Jongin mendengarnya. Karena setelah mencuci muka, Jongin berniat ke dapur.

"Setelah aku sarapan dan mandi. Nanti kita ke taman bermain." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun berbalik kaget, kedua matanya membulat dan menatap Jongin penuh binar.

"Je– _jeongmal_? Kalau nanti kita akan ke taman bermain dan menaiki bianglala, Jonginnie..." Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Nde! Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Sahut Jongin membuang muka. Sungguh jantungnya seakan ingin meledak melihat raut wajah Sehun yang seperti _puppy_ itu.

Sehun mengerjap–ngerjap bingung, lalu tersenyum senang. Ia mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Kau dengarkan _nae aegya_? Nanti kita akan naik bianglala~ Kau senang eoh." Kata Sehun.

Jongin tertegun melihat adegan yang dilakukan Sehun. Menurutnya Sehun sangat manis. Dan ia merasa telah menjadi ayah yang buruk, karena bagaimana pun. Janin yang dikandung Sehun tidak bersalah apapun.

Jongin segera berjongkok dan menarik pinggang Sehun mendekat. Lalu menempelkan telinga kanannya diperut Sehun.

"Jo– Jonginnie, apa yang k– kau lakukan?" Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, karena tangan Jongin mulai mengusap perutnya.

"Ssst, aku hanya ingin berinteraksi dengan _aegya_." Perkataan Jongin, membuat Sehun tersenyum sampai–sampai ia terisak haru.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap bingung serta panik. Saat melihat Sehun menangis.

"Astaga! Kenapa k– kau malah menangis. Apa aku telah menyakitimu?" Jongin berdiri dan refleks menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Anni. Aku hanya terlalu senang, hingga membuatku menangis." Sehun memeluk Jongin erat. "_Gomawoyo_. _Saranghaeyo_, Jonginnie."

Jongin tercekat mendengarnya, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tiba–tiba ia merasa panas menjalari kedua pipinya.

"N– nde. _Cheonmanayo_~ A.. Aku mau mandi dulu." Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

**.**

~0~

**.**

**.**

Di taman bermain. Jongin dan Sehun sedang mengantri untuk menaiki bianglala. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Jongin dan Jongin hanya diam, saat Sehun tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ah! Jonginnie.. Sekarang giliran kita menaiki bianglala." Sehun menaiki bianglala dengan riang, namun ia hampir terjatuh. Karena kakinya tersangkut dipintu masuk bianglala. Jongin langsung memegangi kedua lengan Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau terlalu senang. Tapi hati–hati." Bisik Jongin disamping telinga Sehun.

"N– nde, _gomawo_." Ucap Sehun memasuki bianglala, lalu duduk disalah satu bangku. Dan dirinya lebih terkejut lagi, saat tahu Jongin duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Jongin.

"_Anni_." Sehun tersenyum dan menatap keluar.

Bibir Sehun tak henti–hentinya bergumam kagum dan terseyum. Kedua matanya bahkan berbinar saat melihat balon-balon udara dengan warna warninya.

"Indah..." Pujinya.

**'Kau bahkan jauh lebih indah, Sehun-ah.'** Batin Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang terkena pias sinar matahari.

"Jonginnie–" Sehun terpaku saat menoleh kesamping, ternyata wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Jongin. Sehun menelan salivanya gugup. Lidahnya seakan kelu saat ingin mengajak bicara Jongin.

Kedua manik mata mereka pun mulai terpaut. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Sehun menutup kedua matanya, saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin diwajahnya. Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang terpejam.

**'Cantik.'** Batin Jongin. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya dibibir tipis Sehun. **'Manis sekali.'**

Kedua tangan Sehun terangkat untuk melingkari leher Jongin, karena Jongin mulai melumat dan mengulum bibirnya. Nafas Sehun memburu ketika Jongin mulai mengusap–usap punggungnya.

"Nnngghh~" Rintihan nikmat keluar dari mulut Sehun, karena Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun.

Lidah Jongin terus menari-nari disana, menjilat yang ada didalam mulut Sehun.

"Aaannggghh~ uummh.." Desahan Sehun keluar, karena Jongin menjilat-jilat langit mulutnya dan menghisap lidahnya.

Jongin mengangkat Sehun ke pangkuannya. Sehun semakin erat memeluk leher Jongin dan memainkan helai cokelat Jongin.

Tangan kanan Jongin naik untuk menekan tengkuk Sehun, tangan kirinya turun kebawah dan meremas bokong Sehun.

"Nngh!" Sehun memajukan dirinya. Tangannya lalu turun dan memukul pelan dada Jongin. Ia membutuhkan udara.

Sedikit tidak rela. Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah dan terengah, dengan bibir merah berkilap saliva.

Jongin mengusap bibir bawah Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. Dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat disana.

"_Kajja_. Sebentar lagi, kita akan turun." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum malu, rona merah telah memenuhi kedua pipi putih pucatnya. Lalu ia turun dari pangkuan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**...**

Setelah turun dari bianglala, Jongin melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang Sehun. Sehun tersentak dan memandang bingung.

"_Waeyo_? Kau kan istriku. Lagi pula kau juga sedang hamil, jadi aku akan menjagamu." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun memilih diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. Karena ia senang dengan sikap Jongin yang mulai bisa menerimanya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dan mengangguk. "Nde."

"Kita makan sekarang." Jongin membawa Sehun ke restoran disana.

**.**

~0~

**.**

"Aku tidak mau makan sayuran, Jonginnie~" Bibir Sehun mengerucut, saat Jongin memesankan banyak menu sayuran.

"Tapi kau harus, Sehunna. Ini untuk _nae aegya_ juga." Jelas Jongin.

"Huum.. _Arraseo_." Akhirnya Sehun mengalah dan mulai memakan apa yang Jongin pesan. "Tapi nanti aku mau makan es krim _strawberry_, ne Jonginnie…"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Oke. Asal kau menghabiskan semua makananmu."

Sehun kembali menatap menu sayuran di depannya dengan cemberut. Jongin yang melihatnya menjadi gemas, hingga ia menarik tengkuk Sehun mendekat dan mencium kilat bibir _pink_ tipis Sehun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tempat umum." Sehun _shock_ sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"Makanya jangan pernah mengerucutkan bibirmu itu. Lagi pula peduli apa dengan yang lain, kau itu kan istriku." Jongin mengacak rambut _blonde pink_ Sehun. "Sekarang habiskan makananmu, setelah itu aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang kau mau."

"_Arraseo_, Jonginnie." Ucap Sehun akhirnya menurut.

Saat mereka asik makan, tak sengaja kedua mata Jongin melihat seseorang. Kedua matanya membulat, dan ia segera memanggil seseorang itu.

"K– Kyungsoo hyung. Kyungsoo hyung!" Panggil Jongin.

Deg!

**'Jangan lagi.'** Lirih Sehun didalam hati. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, dan menatap sedih seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang juga tersenyum kepada Jongin.

Dan hati Sehun kembali hancur, ketika Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue~

**.**

**.**

Gak apa-apa ya updatenya dikit, yang pentingkan bisa cepet. Jangan lupa Review nya yaa... Saranghaeyo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Waiting For You**

**:: Summary ::****  
**Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

**:: Cast ::  
**Kim Jongin  
Oh Sehun  
**.  
:: Warning ::  
Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.  
**.  
By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waiting For You

**.**

**.  
...**

"Makanya jangan pernah mengerucutkan bibirmu itu. Lagi pula peduli apa dengan yang lain, kau itu kan istriku." Jongin mengacak rambut _blonde pink_ Sehun. "Sekarang habiskan makananmu, setelah itu aku akan membelikanmu es krim yang kau mau."

"_Arraseo_, Jonginnie." Ucap Sehun akhirnya menurut.

Saat mereka asik makan, tak sengaja kedua mata Jongin melihat seseorang. Kedua matanya membulat, dan ia segera memanggil seseorang itu.

"K– Kyungsoo hyung. Kyungsoo hyung!" Panggil Jongin.

Deg!

**'Jangan lagi.'** Lirih Sehun didalam hati. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, dan menatap sedih seorang namja mungil bermata bulat yang juga tersenyum kepada Jongin.

Dan hati Sehun kembali hancur, ketika Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo hyung, _bogoshieppoyo_!" Ujar Jongin saat memeluk Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap nanar keduanya. Matanya memanas, hingga kemudian setetes air mata keluar dari sana.

**'Jonginnie... Lalu apa artinya ciuman kita tadi dan semua sikap baikmu kepadaku?'** Batin Sehun. **'Tentu saja itu semua tidak berarti apa–apa bagimu.'** Kemudian ia mengusap air matanya dan memasang senyum masam.

"Kajja, Kyungsoo hyung. Kita makan bersama dengan–" Jongin terdiam melihat Sehun.

Sehun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeong haseyo, Kyungsoo hyung."

"A– _annyeong_ _haseyo_, Sehun–ah." Balas Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Ia melirik Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. "Apa tidak apa–apa, jika aku ikut makan bersama kalian?"

"Tentu." Sehun kembali duduk dan mulai melanjutkan makannya. Sebenarnya ia menjadi tidak nafsu, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Yaitu Jongin yang asik bersenda gurau dengan Kyungsoo. Dan melupakan keberadaan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka bertiga berjalan berkeliling taman. Dengan Sehun yang berjalan dibelakang Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Hingga...

Sehun melihat sebuah truk yang berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Awas!" Teriak Sehun menarik baju belakang Jongin dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo kedepan.

Namun saat menoleh ke belakang, truk itu sudah berada dibelakang Sehun.

Dan...

Brak!

Benda besi itu menabrak tubuh kurus Sehun.

"Aaargh!" Tubuh Sehun terpental dan kepalanya membentur aspal.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Teriak Jongin panik melihat kepala Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah. Karena membentur trotoar. Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dan pergi.

"Jo– Jonginnie..." Panggil Sehun lirih. Ia merasakan perih di kepalanya dan Sehun meremas perutnya merasakan sakit luar biasa disana. "Appo.. Ssshh– sakit sekali.. Hhh~"

Namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Ada kenyataan yang membuatnya sadar.

Jongin tidak menolongnya, tapi Jongin malah menolong Kyungsoo.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin." Lirih Sehun, sebelum tubuhnya mulai merasakan mati rasa dan semuanya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You  
...**

Kyungsoo mulai membuka kedua matanya. "Aku dimana?" Lirihnya, lalu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Kyungsoo hyung. Jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Ujar Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin–ah, kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau bersama Sehun." Ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum kecut mendengar panggilan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

"Aku sangat khawatir denganmu, hyung."

"Tapi Sehun itu istrimu, Jongin–ah. Dan kumohon lupakanlah semua tentang kita dulu. Sebentar lagi juga aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung." Tutur Kyungsoo.

"M– mwo? Menikah? Hyung tapi..."

"Kembalilah dengan Sehun, Jongin–ah. Aku tahu kau sudah mulai mencintainya. Lagi pula, cinta Sehun untukmu sangat tulus." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam dan terlihat berfikir. "Ta.. Tapi hyung–"

"Bukankah sebentar lagi kalian akan mempunyai malaikat kecil eoh?" Potong Kyungsoo.

"Nae aegya. Ah kau benar hyung. Aku harus kembali pada Sehun, karena hatiku mulai nyaman dengan kehadirannya." Gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Segeralah kembali pada Sehun, Jongin–ah fighting!"

"Nde hyung. Annyeong.." Pamit Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus memikirkan Sehun dan aegyanya, saat ia berlari menuju rumah sakit Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Mmmnnhh~" Rintihan keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Sehunna? Ieronna.." Luhan, menepuk–nepuk lembut pipi Sehun.

"Nnnggh.." Perlahan Sehun membuka kedua matanya, ia melirik sekitar. Hingga pandangannya jatuh kepada dua orang namja.

"Lu– Luhan hyung, Xiumin hyung.. Akh! Appoyo hyung~" Rintih Sehun meremas perutnya. "Argh! Sakit.."

"Sehunna. Bertahanlah. Luhan, cepat panggil dokter!" Perintah Xiumin, segera di laksanakan Luhan. "Tahan sebentar ne, Sehun chagi." Ujar Xiumin mengusap–usap kepala Sehun.

"Hiks... Sss– sakit hyu.. Akh!" Sehun memejamkan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak lama, suara antara alas sepatu dan lantai saling beradu terdengar. Seorang dokter dan suster menghampiri Sehun, Luhan langsung mengambil tempat disamping Xiumin.

"Argh! Appo... Hiks.." Sehun terus mengerang sakit sambil meremas perutnya.

Sang dokter dan suster memeriksa keadaan Sehun. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Sehun. Hingga terlihat darah dicelana Sehun bagian selangkangannya.

"Darah.. Dokter!, Sehun berdarah." Pekik Luhan.

Sang dokter dengan cekatan langsung menyuntikkan obat untuk Sehun.

"Kita harus segera pindahkan pasien ke ruang operasi. Ada masalah dengan kandungannya." Ujar sang dokter.

.

.

Setelah menunggu dua jam. Akhirnya sang dokter keluar, ia menghampiri Luhan yang duduk sambil memeluk Xiumin.

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan Sehunna?" Tanya Luhan dan Xiumin.

Sang dokter menunduk sebentar, lalu kembali menatap mereka.

"Soal Sehun–shi, mianhae..." Ucapnya.

"Maksud dokter apa?! Ada apa dengan Sehunna!" Tanya Luhan emosi. Xiumin mengusap dada Luhan.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun–shi. Tapi tidak dengan bayinya." Sang dokter mengambil nafas.

"Maksudnya, Sehunna keguguran?" Lirihan Xiumin diangguki sang dokter. Xiumin langsung menangis, lalu dipeluk Luhan.

"Mianhae. Karena kecelakaan tersebut membentur perutnya dengan keras. Terlebih lagi ia tidak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jelas sang dokter. "Kalian bisa menjenguknya setelah Sehun–shi dipindahkan di ruang rawat. Saya permisi dulu, annyeong."

"Hiks.. Sehunna~" Isak Xiumin. Luhan masih menenangkan Xiumin, namun air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

.  
.

Xiumin dan Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun dimana ia dirawat. Mereka melihat Sehun yang berbaring dan menatap kosong langit–langit kamar.

"Sehunna. Kau baik–baik saja? Hmm chagiya.." Luhan mendekat dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun.

"..."

"Sehunna, apa kau haus? Atau kau lapar?" Tanya Xiumin.

Tangan kiri Sehun meraba perutnya yang sudah datar. Kemudian air mata mulai mengalir dari manik matanya. "Anakku.." Lirihnya.

"Sehunna.. Hiks.." Xiumin memeluk Sehun.

"Aku.. Aku kehilangannya. Aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Aegyaku, mianhaeyo~ hiks.. hiks.." Tangis Sehun penuh sesal.

"Sehunna, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua takdir Tuhan, mungkin Ia sangat menyayangi anakmu. Uljima nde~" Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Aegyaku... Hiks~ Aegya.. Aegya mianhee." Sehun terus menerus menggumamkan kata–kata yang sama.

Luhan dan Xiumin menatap miris nasib dongsaengnya.

"Ssshh~ Uljima, Sehunna chagie. Kau harus beristirahat nde." Bujuk Xiumin mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Hiks.. Tapi hyung, aegya–"

"Ssst! Istirahat nde." Luhan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan mengangguk. Lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Cklek.

Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan menoleh ke pintu. Keduanya terkejut mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Kau?..." Gumam Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

ToBeContinue~

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waiting For You**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waiting For You

**.**

**.  
**~0~

"Sehunna, apa kau haus? Atau kau lapar?" Tanya Xiumin.

Tangan kiri Sehun meraba perutnya yang sudah datar. Kemudian air mata mulai mengalir dari manik matanya. "Anakku.." Lirihnya.

"Sehunna.. Hiks.." Xiumin memeluk Sehun.

"Aku.. Aku kehilangannya. Aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Aegyaku, mianhaeyo~ hiks.. hiks.." Tangis Sehun penuh sesal.

"Sehunna, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua takdir Tuhan, mungkin Ia sangat menyayangi anakmu. Uljima nde~" Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Aegyaku... Hiks~ Aegya.. Aegya mianhee." Sehun terus menerus menggumamkan kata–kata yang sama.

Luhan dan Xiumin menatap miris nasib dongsaengnya.

"Ssshh~ Uljima, Sehunna chagie. Kau harus beristirahat nde." Bujuk Xiumin mengusap air mata Sehun.

"Hiks.. Tapi hyung, aegya–"

"Ssst! Istirahat nde." Luhan menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya dan mengangguk. Lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Cklek.

Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan menoleh ke pintu. Keduanya terkejut mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Kau?..." Gumam Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongin, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang eoh?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Mianhae_, hyung. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Jongin berjalan mendekat dan berdiri disamping ranjang Sehun. Ia menatap miris wajah Sehun yang sangat pucat.

"Sehunna, baik–baik saja. Tapi..." Xiumin terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin khawatir sambil mengusap pipi Sehun. "Apa yang terjadi kepadanya?"

"Nghhh~" Perlahan Sehun membuka kedua matanya. Ia terkejut saat tau siapa yang memegang wajahnya. Langsung saja ia menepis tangan Jongin.

"Se– Sehunna?" Ucap Jongin.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Sehunna.. Aku–"

"Pergi dari sini." Usir Sehun.

"Sehunna, kau kenapa eoh?"

"Hiks... kau Tanya aku kenapa?! Aku keguguran. _Aegya_ku tidak selamat, dan kau tahu itu semua salah siapa?" Bentak Sehun menatap tajam Jongin.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca–kaca. Ia menggeleng lemah.

"ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU! Kalau saja kau lebih cepat menolongku, tapi kau malah menolong Kyungsoo hyung." Teriak Sehun, dadanya terlihat naik turun.

"Sehunna... _Mianhae_~" Lirih Jongin.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU! Pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah seorang pembunuh sepertimu! Kau pembunuh anakku, Kim Jongin. Kau dengar?! Kau pembunuh!" Jerit Sehun penuh emosi.

Xiumin maju dan memeluk Sehun yang menangis hebat. Tubuhnya gemetar dan Sehun terus berkata Jongin pembunuh.

Jongin mematung disana. Manik matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menatap Sehun penuh sesal.

"_Mianhae_.. Aku menyesal, tapi kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan–"

"PERGI! Pergi dari sini!" Sehun menjerit histeris.

"Jongin. Sebaiknya kau pergilah." Ucap Luhan datar tanpa melihat Jongin.

"_Hyung_?.. Nde, _arraseo_." Jongin berbalik dan berjalan pergi sambil menunduk. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan ia akan tetap berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Sehun.

"_Mianhae_, Sehunna. _Saranghaeyo_~" Bisik Jongin sebelum menutup pintu kamar rawat Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

–**.–**

Kriet...

Luhan dan Xiumin membuka sebuah pintu rumah.

"Kau yakin ingin tinggal disini?" Tanya Luhan seraya menatap sekeliling rumah berukuran kecil tersebut.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Nde. Disini lebih baik, dari pada aku harus tinggal bersamanya."

"Tapi kau kan bisa tinggal bersama kita, Sehunna." Usul Xiumin.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "_Anniyo_. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _hyungdeul_ terus."

Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun. "_Arraseo_. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, jangan lupa untuk hubungi kami ne."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. _Annyeong_." Pamit Luhan merangkul pundak Xiumin.

"_Annyeong_, Sehunna." Ucap Xiumin.

"Nde, hati–hati _hyungdeul_." Sahut Sehun sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya dipintu.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk meraba perut datarnya.

"_Aegya_.. _Mianhae_~ hiks.." Cairan _liquid_ bening mengalir dari kedua mata Sehun.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Sehun terkesiap mendengar ketukan pintu rumahnya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya, dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Nde?" Sehun terdiam melihat seseorang tersebut. "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Sehunna.. A– aku, _mianhae_. _Jebbal_.. Aku menyesal, kembalilah pulang ne?" Bujuknya.

"_Anniyo_! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Kim Jongin. Pergi!" Usir Sehun mendorong Jongin hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Akh!" Pekik Jongin, dan kedua matanya melotot kaget. Saat Sehun langsung menutup rapat pintu rumahnya.

Jongin bangkit dan menggedor–gedor pintu tersebut. "Sehunna! Buka pintunya, kumohon. Buka pintunya. Kita kembali pulang ke rumah kita ne? _Jebbal_.."

"PERGI!" Teriak Sehun dari dalam rumah.

Jongin terlonjak kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi besok aku akan datang lagi, dan akan terus berusaha membawamu kembali." Ujar Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari. Saat Sehun ingin keluar rumah, ia di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Jongin. Kedua matanya terbelalak menatap benda yang Jongin berikan.

"Pagi... Sehunna~ Lihat! Aku membawakan mawar putih kesukaanmu, dan.. Aha! Aku juga membawa bubur labu untuk sarapan kita." Ucapnya tersenyum dengan lebar.

Nafas Sehun memburu, membuat dadanya terlihat naik turun. Ia menatap tajam sekaligus marah kepada Jongin.

"Pergi dari sini!" Desis Sehun.

"Tapi–"

Blam!

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah menutup rapat pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya. Jongin mengerjap kaget sebelum panik melandanya. Ia menaruh bawaannya di lantai, dan mulai mengetuk–ngetuk kembali pintu rumah Sehun.

"Sehunna. _Jeball_ buka pintunya! _Mianhae_~" Ujar Jongin.

Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jongin. Ia mendengus kesal dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Dan Sehun benar–benar kesal, karena suara Jongin masih terdengar sampai ke kamar walaupun samar–samar. Sehun memakai _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _android_nya dan memutar lagu dengan _volume_ keras agar suara Jongin tak terdengar lagi.

**.**

**.**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Tangan Jongin mulai melemah untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersandarkan pintu.

"Sehunna.." Jongin menatap nanar punggung tangan kanannya yang sedikit memar. Tangannya sakit, jadi ia lebih memilih menunggu Sehun disini dalam diam.

.

.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, ternyata ia ketiduran. Sehun bangun sambil mengucek matanya, ia melihat jam.

"Tiga jam aku ketiduran. Pasti orang itu sudah pulang." Gumamnya sambil melepas _earphone_ dan beranjak keluar.

Sehun mulai membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia kembali terkejut melihat tubuh Jongin yang jatuh merosot masuk kedalam.

"Ya! _Ieronna_, jangan tidur didepan rumah orang!" Seru Sehun.

Jongin terbangun dan menatap sekeliling dengan linglung. Dan senyumnya terukir mendapati wajah Sehun.

"_Pabboya_!" Ucap Sehun sebelum menendang tubuh Jongin. "Minggir! Aku mau lewat."

"Nde." Jongin segera bangkit dan kembali menatap wajah Sehun.

Sehun segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian ia mengambil sepatu, lalu memakainya dan berjalan pergi.

"Ya.. Ya! Sehunna, _eodiganeungeoya_?" Jongin mengejar Sehun dan meraih lengan Sehun.

"Lepas!" Sehun meronta dan menatap kesal.

"Anni. Sebelum kau memberitahuku ingin pergi kemana." Tolak Jongin.

"Aish, lepas! Aku mau ke restoran, dasar bodoh!" Ujar Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai, sebelum menarik lengan Sehun dan membawa namja _milky skin_ itu menuju mobilnya. Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan sedikit kasar ia mendorong tubuh Sehun masuk. Karena Sehun terus menerus berontak menolak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya. Jongin kembali menarik tangan Sehun membawanya masuk kedalam sebuah restoran. Sehun terus mencoba melepas genggaman erat tangan Jongin.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_. Ingin memesan apa tuan?" Sapa seorang pelayan ramah.

"Tolong bawakan semua menu favorit disini." Ujar Jongin.

"Baik, tuan. Pesanan akan segera datang."

Jongin menarik Sehun dan menuntunnya duduk, lalu ia pun duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Grrgh! Apa kau gila eoh?!" Kesal Sehun.

"Memangnya apa? Aku hanya mengajakmu makan di restoran. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar." Sahut Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan di restoran yang mahal seperti ini."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau ini bagaimana, aku yang akan membayarnya. Lagi pula apa kau lupa? Kita masih terikat dalam pernikahan dan itu berarti kau masih tetap istriku." Jelas Jongin.

"Hah, istrimu?" Ucap Sehun meremehkan. "Istrimu sudah mati bersama anaknya."

"Oh Sehun! Jaga ucapanmu!." Kata Jongin.

"Ne, benar. Aku memang Oh Sehun, bukan Kim Sehun." Balas Sehun menatap sengit Jongin. Dan tanpa kata–kata ia segera bangkit dan berlari pergi keluar meninggalkan restoran.

Jongin terdiam. Ia menunduk sedih menahan sesak atas penolakan Sehun dan penyesalannya.

"_Mianhae_, tuan. Pesanan anda sudah siap."

Jongin mendongak dan menatap semua menu yang tersaju didepannya. Ia tersenyum miris. Lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkan diatas meja, sebelum ia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh! Menyebalkan." Sehun berjalan sambil menendang–nendang angin di jalan.

Kriukkk~

Sehun langsung memeluk perutnya.

"Agh, aku lapar sekali." Kedua matanya melirik kesamping memandang sebuah kedai ramen. "Aku mau makan ramen saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam dengan langkah pelan. Kedua matanya membulat melihat rumahnya kini kosong.

"A– apa yang terjadi? Kemana semua barang–barangku?" Gumam Sehun.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengecek satu persatu ruangan rumahnya.

"Se– semuanya hilang. Apa aku kemalingan, ta– tapi... _Ommo_! Aku baru sadar kalau pintunya tadi kan tidak terkunci." Sehun berlari lagi kedepan dan menatap shock seorang namja yang tiba–tiba ada di hadapannya.

"K– kau?!"

"_Annyeong_, Sehunnie..." Sapanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

Next or Delete?


	6. Chapter 6

**Waiting For You**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Cklek.

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam dengan langkah pelan. Kedua matanya membulat melihat rumahnya kini kosong.

"A– apa yang terjadi? Kemana semua barang–barangku?" Gumam Sehun.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengecek satu persatu ruangan rumahnya.

"Se– semuanya hilang. Apa aku kemalingan, ta– tapi... _Ommo_! Aku baru sadar kalau pintunya tadi kan tidak terkunci." Sehun berlari lagi kedepan dan menatap shock seorang namja yang tiba–tiba ada di hadapannya.

"K– kau?!"

"_Annyeong_, Sehunnie..." Sapanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 6**

**.**

**:: Present By ::**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yaish! Apa yang kau lakukan sama semua barang–barangku?!" Sehun mencengkram kerah kemeja namja di depannya. "Kemana semuanya hah!"

"Ya. Argh! _Appo_, uhhuk!" Namja itu terbatuk sambil berusaha melepas jeratan tangan Sehun.

"Kim Jongin! Apa maksudmu hah." Bentak Sehun.

"O– oke. Akan aku jelaskan. Tapi k– kumohon lepaskan dulu ne." Ucap Jongin.

Dengan menghentak Sehun melepas kerah baju Jongin. Kedua matanya melirik tajam kepada namja tan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Barang–barangmu sekarang ada di apartement baru kita–"

"Apa?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Apa kau gila? Itu semua milikku." Potong Sehun.

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata–kata bodoh itu. Kau masih tetap istriku dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Sekarang ikut aku pulang, karena aku masih berhak atas dirimu!"

Sehun dibuat diam dengan ucapan tegas Jongin. Ia menunduk saja saat dirinya ditarik paksa untuk kembali pulang. Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"K– kalau begitu, ceraikan aku."

Kalimat tersebut membuat langkah Jongin terhenti. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya ditangan Sehun, membuat namja _milky skin_ tersebut meringis sakit.

"Dengarkan aku! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu, kau akan tetap menjadi Kim Sehun. Selamanya." Jelas Jongin.

"Tapi aku membencimu! Apa kau lupa fakta kesalahanmu. Kau pembunuh!" Sehun merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

"Sehunna. Aku tahu, aku bersalah. Untuk itu biarkan aku menebus semua rasa bersalahku dengan kita mencoba dari awal lagi. Jebbal." Kata Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun, kemudian mencium kening Sehun dan memeluknya. "_Saranghaeyo_, Kim Sehun. Maaf jika aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Sekarang kita pulang ne." Bujuk Jongin dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya menurut dalam diam, karena hatinya masih bertanya–tanya. Mungkinkah Jongin bersungguh–sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cklek.

Jongin membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata adalah pintu kamar. Jongin menarik lembut tangan Sehun dan mendudukkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang berukuran _king size_.

"Nah, Sehunna. Ini adalah kamar kita dan kasur ini akan menjadi tempat tidur kita berdua. Bagaimana? Kau suka kan dengan apartement baru kita." Tanya Jongin.

Kedua mata Sehun menerawang ke sekeliling kamar. Ia terdiam dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ngantuk." Ucapnya sebelum menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau pasti lelah, kalau begitu _jaljjayo_." Kata Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun dan mencium keningnya.

Jongin beranjak keluar kamar setelah memadamkan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dalam keheningan malam.

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam, Jongin masuk kedalam kamar. Setelah sebelumnya ia sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor. Jongin menaiki ranjang dan mendekati Sehun. Di pandanginya wajah Sehun yang terlelap.

"Kau indah sekali Sehunna." Puji Jongin.

Tangannya terangkat membelai wajah Sehun dari kening hingga berhenti dibibir _pink_ tipis Sehun. Ingin sekali ia merasakan manisnya bibir Sehun dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengulum bibir atas Sehun. Menghisapnya seakan menginginkan sari manis itu keluar.

"Nnnggh~" Rintihan Sehun, cepat–cepat membuat Jongin tersadar dan melepas tautan bibirnya.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang bergerak meringkuk lalu tidur memeluk pinggangnya. Membuat Jongin tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun, kemudian ikut tidur bersama istrinya. Kim Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~0~**

Pagi harinya.

Jongin terbangun dengan Sehun yang masih berada dipelukannya dan masih tertidur memeluknya. Jongin menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Tangan Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, _sleaping beauty_." Bisik Jongin sebelum mengecup bibir Sehun, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

Jongin sudah rapih dengan baju kantornya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di dapur membuat _sandwich_ sebagai sarapan pagi untuknya dan Sehun.

"Hhhooaaamm~" Tiba–tiba Sehun datang ke dapur sambil menguap lebar. Mata sayunya dan bibir mengerucut, terlihat menggemaskan dimata Jongin.

"Sudah bangun, _princess_?" Tanya Jongin masih berkutat menyiapkan sarapan dan susu untuk Sehun.

Sehun masih mengucek kedua matanya, walaupun ia sudah duduk dimeja makan. Dan ia tersadar saat Jongin meletakkan _sandwich_ serta segelas susu dihadapannya.

"Makanlah sarapanmu nde." Ujar Jongin sebelum menyantap sarapannya.

Sehun hanya memandang Jongin, sebelum ia mulai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Sehunna. Nanti aku akan pulang larut, kau tidak apa–apakan disini sendiri?" Tanya Jongin.

"..." Sehun diam sambil tetap memakan sarapannya.

Jongin menghela nafas melihat sifat Sehun yang berubah menjadi lebih pendiam.

"_Arraseo_. Jika terjadi apa–apa, cepat hubungi aku nde. Ini _android_ baru untukmu, aku sudah menyimpan nomorku disana." Ujar Jongin seraya meletakkan _android_ putih itu disamping piring Sehun.

Sehun tetap diam, walau kedua matanya memandang _android_ baru pemberian Jongin. Karena _android_ yang lama miliknya telah Jongin rebut dan hancurkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat bekerja dulu nde." Jongin bangkit dan beranjak menuju kursi Sehun.

Jongin menarik kepala Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun.

"Jaga dirimu baik–baik. Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_." Ucap Jongin sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dimeja makan.

**.**

**~0~**

**.**

**.**

Jam sepuluh malam. Jongin pulang ke apartementnya. Namun saat ia masuk kedalam, apartement itu gelap dan seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Dimana Sehun?" Gumam Jongin.

"Sehunna! Sehun..." Jongin berjalan kesetiap ruangan sambil menyalakan lampu. Namun nihil, Sehun tidak ditemukan dimanapun.

Jongin mengambil _android_ miliknya dan menghubungi nomor Sehun.

Drrttt... Drrttt... Drrrtt!

Jongin mendengar getaran _android_ milik Sehun. Dan dirinya terkejut, karena android itu masih tergeletak disamping piring Sehun yang sudah kosong.

"Ck! Kenapa kau tidak membawa _android_mu, Sehun."

Jongin mengambil _android_ Sehun dan beranjak keluar. Ia harus mencari Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara, Sehun sedang berada dipinggir sungai Han. Ia sedang menikmati pemandangan air mancur sungai Han dimalam hari.

"Hhhh~" Sehun menghela nafas bosan. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. "Haruskah aku pulang?"

Sehun beranjak dari sana dan mulai menapaki _trotoar_ dengan pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kemana Sehun?" Gumam Jongin sambil matanya tetap memperhatikan jalanan.

Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang memakai _hoodie_ dan berambut _pink blonde_, sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil menunduk.

"Sehun..." Jongin segera menepikan mobilnya tepat disamping orang itu.

Sehun berhenti berjalan, ketika ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tiba–tiba disampingnya. Dan tanpa perlu bertanya, Sehun sudah tahu mobil siapa itu.

Sehun melihat seorang namja tan turun dari mobil dan dengan tergesa menghampirinya.

"Sehun–ah.. Kau dari mana saja, aku hampir gila mencarimu tidak ada di apartement." Namja tan itu, Jongin memegang kedua pipi Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dalam diam. Tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk membalas ucapan Jongin.

"_Kajja_, kita pulang Sehun–ah." Jongin merangkul Sehun membawa namja itu kedalam mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

"Sehunna. Apa kau sudah makan hmm?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyetir.

Sehun masih tetap diam memandang jalanan melalui kaca mobil. Jongin menghela nafas, tangan kanannya mengusap pundak Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersadar dan langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Desis Sehun.

"Sehun.. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu yang dulu."

Mata Sehun langsung memincing tajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku adalah Oh Sehun, bukan Kim Sehun. Sehun yang dulu sudah mati bersama anaknya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini semua memang salahku. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap Sehunku." Ujar Jongin sedih.

Sehun membuang muka. "Cepat pulang! Aku ngantuk."

"Nde." Jongin mengangguk dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. **'Kau harus lebih berusaha lagi, Jongin–ah.'** Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong… maaf lama update. Kimmy lagi galau sih. Oh iya! Chapter depan kayanya bakalan pindah rate jadi M deh. Hmm… itu aja deh cuap–cuap dari Kimmy alias adiknya CermePhinna eonni. Hmm sekali lagi panggilnya Kimmy oke? Nanti Kimmy bakalan cepet update deh, gomawo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Waiting For You**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**Edited By: Kimmy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunna. Apa kau sudah makan hmm?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyetir.

Sehun masih tetap diam memandang jalanan melalui kaca mobil. Jongin menghela nafas, tangan kanannya mengusap pundak Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersadar dan langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Desis Sehun.

"Sehun.. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu yang dulu."

Mata Sehun langsung memincing tajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Sudah kukatakan. Aku adalah Oh Sehun, bukan Kim Sehun. Sehun yang dulu sudah mati bersama anaknya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini semua memang salahku. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap Sehunku." Ujar Jongin sedih.

Sehun membuang muka. "Cepat pulang! Aku ngantuk."

"Nde." Jongin mengangguk dan mempercepat laju mobilnya. **'Kau harus lebih berusaha lagi, Jongin–ah.'** Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 7**

**.**

**:: Present By ::**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia sudah bangun sejak pukul lima pagi, lalu ia mandi dan sekarang ia sedang asik menatap Sehun.

Telunjuk Jongin meraba bulu mata Sehun yang lentik, kemudian turun ke hidung mancungnya. Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun dan mencium kening Sehun.

"Sehunnie~ _ieronnaseyo_..." Ujar Jongin dengan nada lucu.

"Nnnggh.. _Andwaeyo_~" Gumam Sehun dan ia pun semakin bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya.

Jongin terkikik pelan melihat cara Sehun tidur yang seperti bayi. Dengkuran halus menandakan jika Sehun benar–benar tidur dengan pulas.

Jongin meniup poninya. "Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan–jalan di hari liburku ini."

Jongin mengecup lembut bibir Sehun, sebelum ia meniup–niup mata Sehun yang masih terpejam. Jongin berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Sehunna.. _Ieronnaseyo_.. _Wake up princess_ Sehunnie~"

"Uuunghhh!... Berisik... Hhhoooaamm.." Sehun akhirnya terbangun setelah ia menggerutu sebal.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya dan ia memandang Jongin dengan kesal.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku! Dasar _pabbo_." Sungut Sehun.

"Hahaha... _Mianhae_, Sehunna. Sekarang mandilah, lalu sarapan. Setelah itu aku ingin mengajakmu jalan–jalan, oke?" Kata Jongin.

Sehun mendelik kesal, tapi ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

"Kita mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan dari Sehun, akhirnya memecah suasana hening mereka berdua yang sedang dalam perjalanan pergi.

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap Sehun sekilas. "Hmm... Aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah desa. Ku dengar disana terdapat air terjun pelangi dengan airnya berwarna biru laut. Kau pasti menyukainya, Sehunna."

Sehun hanya berdehem sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Dan ia kembali menatap jalanan melalui kaca jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whuhuuuh! Sehunna, kesini." Jongin meraih pinggang Sehun dan membawanya mendekati air terjun. "Kau bisa lihat? Indah sekali bukan, air terjunnya."

Sehun mengangguki ucapan Jongin. Ia pun tidak mengelak bahwa air terjun pelangi itu benar–benar indah. Sehun bahkan tanpa sadar telah tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Dan Jongin melihatnya, melihat senyum Sehun. Setelah begitu lamanya ia selalu didiami Sehun.

"Sehunna, akhirnya kau tersenyum juga. _Neomu yeoppo_!" Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aish, lepas pelukanmu. Bodoh!" Umpat Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

Dengan sangat terpaksa. Jongin melepas pelukannya dan ia menatap wajah Sehun yang kini berubah cemberut.

"Sehunna~ _Mianhae_."

"Kau merusak _mood_ku. Awas! Aku mau melihat air terjunnya." Ucap Sehun ketus, lalu meninggalkan Jongin.

"Huh~ Kau membuat Sehun, marah lagi. Kim Jongin, _pabboya_~" Ujar Jongin mengatai dirinya.

Jongin menyusul Sehun yang kini sedang asik duduk dibatu sambil mencelupkan kedua kakinya didalam air. Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sedang tertawa kecil, karena didalam air ada ikan–ikan kecil yang menghampiri kaki Sehun.

"Woooww... Ternyata ikannya lucu sekali~" Ujar Jongin berjongkok disamping Sehun.

"Ne... Kalau bisa, aku ingin membawanya dan aku berikan untuk Lulu _hyung_." Sahut Sehun masih tetap memperhatikan ikan–ikan kecil yang sedang bermain di kakinya.

Jongin ternyum lebar. Mengingat, baru saja Sehun menanggapi obrolannya.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Kim Sehun."

Chup!

Jongin mencium pipi Sehun, membuat sang _namja milky skin_ itu terkesiap kaget. Sehun diam menatap Jongin, sebelum ia berteriak kesal dan melempar Jongin dengan sepatunya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! _Pabboya_."

Jongin tertawa senang sambil berlari menghindari Sehun. Ia bersandar disalah satu pohon besar, lalu memperhatikan Sehun dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**By: CermePhinna**

**.**

**.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang. Tiba–tiba saja hujan turun disertai angin kencang dan petir. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Jongin yang berada didalam mobil dan sedang menyetir, memandang Sehun dengan khawatir. Karena Sehun terlihat menggigil ketakutan.

"Sehunnie, _gwenchana_?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca–kaca. "A.. aku takut petir~" Cicitnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita berhenti saja dan mencari–"

_Ctarrr_!

"ARGH!... Aku takut. Aku benci petir!" Sehun memeluk Jongin dan memendamkan kepalanya didada Jongin.

Hal tersebut. Membuat Jongin tersenyum dan ia segera menuju sebuah penginapan saat ia melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kami ingin memesan satu kamar." Ujar Jongin dengan cepat saat memasuki penginapan tersebut.

Jongin memeluk Sehun, karena Sehun terus memeluk Jongin sejak tadi.

"_Arraseo_, tuan. Ini kuncinya dan pegawai kami akan mengantar anda menuju kamar anda."

Jongin mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti seorang namja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Blam. Cklek!_

Jongin menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun yang sedang berdiri sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Sehunna. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru aku. Karena tubuh kita basah terkena hujan. Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari kita sakit." Ujar Jongin.

"La– lalu.. Bajunya?" Tanya Sehun. Karena bajunya basah, jadi dia bingung harus memakai apa nantinya.

Kedua mata Jongin berpendar mencari sesuatu. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan disana hanya tersedia dua buah handuk berukuran besar. Juga ada satu _bathrobe_.

"Kau pakai ini saja. Biar aku yang memakai handuk." Kata Jongin menyerahkan _bathrobe_ kepada Sehun.

"_Go_– _gomawo_." Ucap Sehun, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan memakai _bathrobe_nya, dan sekarang giliran Jongin untuk membersihkan diri. Sehun berjalan mengelilingi kamar, untuk melihat apa saja yang ada di kamar penginapan dan bisa dibilang sangat nyaman.

Sehun melihat ada ranjang biasa dengan ukuran besar, di sampingnya ada lemari ukuran sedang. Sehun melihat kedepan dan disitu ada televisi. Dan ia melihat dapur mini dekat kamar mandi, disana juga ada kulkas kecil.

Sehun melangkah ke dapur dan ia membuka kulkas tersebut.

"Waaahh... Disini di sediakan minuman kaleng dan cemilan juga ternyata." Gumam Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kaleng kecil berwarna _pink_ dan bergambar animasi lucu. Ia membukanya dan meminumnya.

"Segar sekali..." Ucapnya. Sehun melangkah menuju televisi dan menyalakannya.

_**"Ahh... Ah! Faster~ Ohh.. Ahh.. Ahh.."**_

Sehun mematung melihat adegan yang ditayangkan didalam televisi. Disana terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang 'bergumul'.

Sehun menaruh cepat kaleng minumannya. "Apa–apaan ini?!" sedikit panik, Sehun mulai mengganti–ganti _chanel_. "Aish~ Kenapa isinya film mesum semua."

_Cklek!_

"Sehunna, _waeyo_?"

Suara Jongin menginsterupsi kegiatan Sehun. Segera Sehun berdiri menghalangi layar televisi.

"_A– anniyo_. _Gwenchana_." Kata Sehun.

_**"Aaahhh... Uungh~ fas– fasterrr.. Baby~"**_

Jongin melotot mendengar suara desahan yang berasal dari televisi. Ia menatap Sehun yang sedang menunduk.

"Sehunna, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. A.. Aku hanya menyalakan televisi, tapi yang keluar adalah itu~" Cicit Sehun perlahan menyingkir.

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia maju ke televisi dan segera mematikannya. "Sudah. _Gwenchana_, Sehunna." Ucap Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dan kedua matanya membulat lucu memandang tubuh Jongin yang _topples_. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat untuk menelan _saliva_nya. Dan sekarang kenapa tubuhnya menjadi panas.

"Sehunna, wae? Kau memerah. Apa kau sakit eoh." Tanya Jongin memegang kedua pipi Sehun dan menatap lekat wajah putih Sehun yang kini memerah.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, ia terbuai dengan sentuhan Jongin. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Bukankah ia merasa panas, tapi kenapa sangat nyaman saat disentuh.

"Sehunna, apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" Jongin semakin bingung melihat Sehun yang kini terpejam.

Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan segera menampik tangan Jongin. Ia mundur menjauhi Jongin. "Jangan mendekat! Dan menyentuhku. Berhenti disana!" Teriak Sehun ketika melihat Jongin ingin maju.

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat Sehun. Keringat mulai bercucuran dipelipis Sehun dan turun ke leher putih mulusnya. Belum lagi wajah Sehun yang memerah dengan bibir tipisnya yang terbuka sedikit.

_Glup!_

Jongin menelan _saliva_nya. Sungguh. Keadaan Sehun saat ini benar–benar membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Sehunna..." Jongin mendekat dan menarik kedua lengan Sehun.

"Nnnggh~ Le– passshh!" Entah kenapa Sehun malah mendesah merasakan sentuhan Jongin lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya panas, dan ia merasakan miliknya mulai bangkit. Belum lagi ada perasaan tidak nyaman di lubangnya.

Jongin berseringai. Ia tahu keadaan Sehun sekarang. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi terangsang seperti sekarang, tapi ia berterima kasih.

"Hunnie... _Fiuuuh_~" Jongin meniup telinga Sehun, membuat tubuh Sehun berjengit.

"Hhnng~ Aaahhh... Jonginniehhh~!" Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bibir Jongin mulai bermain di lehernya. Ia tidak tahu, tapi rasanya nikmat dan ia ingin lebih.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menghisap dan menggigiti leher Sehun. Kedua tangannya beralih melepas tali beserta _bathrobe_ Sehun. Bibirnya berpindah kebahu mulus Sehun.

Jongin berhenti dan menatap lapar tubuh polos Sehun. Sehun menunduk dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau menyukainya, hmm?" Tanya Jongin meremas bongkahan bokong Sehun.

"Ann– Ah! _Anniya_..."

"Anni? Benarkah?" Sekali lagi Jongin meremas bokong Sehun, membuat pemiliknya mendesah.

**.**

**.**

**Warning NC!**

**.**

**.**

"Engh~ Ah... Ahh.. Uuungh! Jonginniehhh.."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar desahan Sehun yang terus menyebut namanya. Saat Jongin memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam _hole_ Sehun.

"Nehh.. Terus sebut namaku, Sehunnie.. Ohh _damn_!"

"Aaahhn! Le– lebih cepathhh... Ahh~ aahh oohh!" Sehun memeluk leher Jongin lebih erat. Kedua kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang Jongin.

Jongin terus mengulang gerakan maju mundurnya. Ia menghisap dan menggigiti leher Sehun.

"Hhnng~ akuhh.. Tidak tah– Argh! Jonginnie.." Teriakan Sehun akhirnya diikuti dengan ia mengeluarkan _sperma_nya, yang membasahi perutnya dan perut Jongin.

Jongin menggeram, merasakan _hole_ Sehun mencengkram erat miliknya. Hal itu membuat ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Sehunnie~ Argh!" Jongin mengeluarkan semua _sperma_nya didalam _hole_ Sehun, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bergumul.

Sehun meringis, merasakan siraman _sperma_ Jongin yang panas didalam perutnya. Tepat mengenai rahimnya, hal itu membuatnya merasa penuh dan basah.

"J– Jongin, ke– keluarkan milikmu. Aku lelah~" Ucap Sehun mulai mengantuk.

Jongin masih dengan kegiatan barunya. Menjilati perut Sehun yang terkena _sperma_ Sehun.

Sehun mulai bergerak gelisah, merasakan lidah basah milik Jongin bermain–main di pusarnya.

"Jonginnie~ _andwaeyo_..." Entah mengapa, tolakan Sehun lebih terdengar seperti desahan bagi Jongin.

Dan seringai mengembang dibibir Jongin, karena miliknya mulai bangkit perlahan. Ia memaju mundurkan lagi miliknya dengan pelan dan berirama didalam _hole_ Sehun. Lalu menumbuk dengan keras titik _prostat namja milky skin _itu.

"Aaargh! Ahnn.. Ah ah ah.. Uuuhhh~" Tubuh Sehun langsung terlonjak dan bergetar kala titik _prostat_nya dihantam dengan keras.

Milik Sehun kembali berdiri saat itu juga. Jemari kakinya melengkung dan pahanya mengapit, karena sensasi geli juga nyaman. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan bibir _pink_ tipisnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan indah bagi Jongin.

"Kau– sangat nikmat, Sehunniehh~" Jongin mendesah berat, kemudian ia merunduk dan menghisap _nipple_ Sehun.

"Aaahnn.. Nyaaah ah ah.. Terus begitu, Jonginnie~" Sehun memainkan rambut cokelat milik Jongin dan sesekali ia tersedak karena desahannya.

"Seperti ini, hmm?" Jongin kembali menumbuk _prostat_ Sehun dengan sangat keras. Membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Nnneeehhh!... Seperti ituuhh~" Sehun mendesah kencang.

Masih dengan menggenjot _hole_ Sehun, Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun dan menarik pinggul Sehun hingga menungging.

"Ugh! Akh.. Ah ah ah.. Ssshhh mmmnnhh~" Desahan Sehun semakin keras, karena milik Jongin semakin dalam menumbuk _prostat_nya. Sehun menahan bobot tubuhnya dan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencengkram erat bantal dan seprai sebagai pegangan.

"_So tight _mmmhh~ akh!"

"_Fas_– _fasterrr_... Aku mau ke– akh! Ah ah ahh.. Eeengh~ Jonginnie!" Dan Sehun kembali mengeluarkan _sperma_nya.

_**Jleb.. Cpck.. Jleb.. Cpck.. Jleb**_!

Suara antara milik Jongin sedang menumbuk _hole_ Sehun semakin terdengar. Hingga akhirnya Jongin menggeram keras dan mengeluarkan _sperma_nya lagi didalam _hole_ Sehun, tepat menyirami rahimnya lagi.

"Argh! Hhh.. Hhh~"

_Bruk!_

Jongin terjatuh dengan menindih tubuh Sehun yang sudah tengkurap terlebih dahulu.

"Aku lelah, Jongin." Lirihan Sehun terdengar, karena Jongin mulai menggeser posisinya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya.

Jongin tersenyum dan berbaring dibelakang Sehun, ia memeluk perut Sehun.

"Ne, tidurlah. Sehunna, _jaljayo_~" Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya. Sehun tertidur dengan suara dengkuran halus sebagai tandanya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup tengkuk Sehun. Lalu ia ikut tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Kalo ada yang nanya Kimmy siapa. Kimmy itu _yeojasaeng_nya Cerme _eonni_, Kimmy disini sebagai _edited_ dan yang _publish_ fic Cerme _eonni_. Soalnya Cerme _eonni_ udah sibuk terus, dan dia cuman sempet nulis cerita. Jadi sebagai _saeng_ yang baik, Kimmy yang _publish_ deh.

**Kamsahamnida chingudeul, jangan lupa review ne? Saranghaeyo Hehehe…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Waiting For You**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**Edited By: Kimmy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Masih dengan menggenjot _hole_ Sehun, Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun dan menarik pinggul Sehun hingga menungging.

"Ugh! Akh.. Ah ah ah.. Ssshhh mmmnnhh~" Desahan Sehun semakin keras, karena milik Jongin semakin dalam menumbuk _prostat_nya. Sehun menahan bobot tubuhnya dan Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencengkram erat bantal dan seprai sebagai pegangan.

"_So tight _mmmhh~ akh!"

"_Fas_– _fasterrr_... Aku mau ke– akh! Ah ah ahh.. Eeengh~ Jonginnie!" Dan Sehun kembali mengeluarkan _sperma_nya.

_**Jleb.. Cpck.. Jleb.. Cpck.. Jleb!**_

Suara antara milik Jongin sedang menumbuk _hole_ Sehun semakin terdengar. Hingga akhirnya Jongin menggeram keras dan mengeluarkan _sperma_nya lagi didalam _hole_ Sehun, tepat menyirami rahimnya.

"Argh! Hhh.. Hhh~"

_Bruk!_

Jongin terjatuh dengan menindih tubuh Sehun yang sudah tengkurap terlebih dahulu.

"Aku lelah, Jongin." Lirihan Sehun terdengar, karena Jongin mulai menggeser posisinya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya.

Jongin tersenyum dan berbaring dibelakang Sehun, ia memeluk perut Sehun.

"Ne, tidurlah. Sehunna, _jaljayo_~" Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya. Sehun tertidur dengan suara dengkuran halus sebagai tandanya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup tengkuk Sehun. Lalu ia ikut tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 8**

**.**

**:: Present By ::**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cit.. Cit.. Cit..**_

Suara cicitan burung menemani sang matahari menyinari bumi, menggantikan rembulan.

Bias–bias cahaya mulai menyusupi tirai jendela sebuah kamar. Mengganggu salah seorang _namja_ yang sedang tertidur.

"Mmmnnhh~" Gumaman Sehun terdengar, karena matanya terasa silau. Ia mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, lalu mengucek–nguceknya.

Sehun mulai mengerjap–ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menstabilkan penglihatannya. Ia meringis merasakan seluruh badannya terasa remuk dan sakit.

Tapi ada hal yang mengganjal disini. Lebih tepatnya diarea tengkuk dan lubang _anal_nya. Tengkuknya terasa ditiup oleh hembusan nafas dan _hole_nya terasa penuh, lengket, serta perih.

Sehun mencoba menoleh ke belakang dan ia langsung memekik terkejut.

"Jo– Jongin?" Kedua mata Sehun melihat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Langsung saja ia tarik selimut tersebut. Dan Sehun lebih _shock_ lagi, ternyata tubuh keduanya telanjang sempurna.

Sehun memandang kedua lengan Jongin yang memeluk erat perutnya. Lalu dibawah sana, milik Jongin seperti terbenam didalam lubangnya.

Sehun terdiam memikirkan sesuatu**. 'Itu terbenam di dalamku? Berarti itu masuk kedalam lubangku?... Pantas saja sangat mengganjal.'**

Berarti semalam?...

_Loading_...

1..

2..

3..

Kedua mata Sehun membulat lucu dan berkedip–kedip. Hingga teriakan yang memekakan telinga, mengawali pagi yang seharusnya sangat indah ini.

"AAAAARGH! KIM JONGIN, KAU BRENGSEK!..."

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 8**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Jongin segera masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk dibangku pengemudi. Ia menengok ke samping kanan, lebih tepatnya ke arah _namja milky skin_ yang sejak pagi merajuk kepadanya.

"Sehunna~ _mianhae_... Semalam itu–"

"Aku tahu. Sekarang lebih baik kau cepat bawa aku pulang!" Potong Sehun. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping dan lebih memilih menghindari untuk melihat Jongin.

Jongin mendesah pasrah. "_Arraso_." Ia pun mulai melajukan mobilnya pulang ke Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di _apartement_ Jongin. Jongin memapah Sehun untuk berjalan, karena ia bilang bagian bawahnya perih dan panas sekali.

"Ke ruang tv, aku mau nonton televisi." Perintah Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk dan membawa Sehun menuju ruang tv. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Sehun secara perlahan, agar sang istri tidak lebih kesakitan lagi.

Sehun sedikit meringis ketika merasakan bokongnya bersentuhan dengan sofa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Jongin melihatnya, melihat dengan tatapan bersalah.

**'Seharusnya semalam itu aku tidak keterlaluan.'** Pikir Jongin. "Sehunna, _mianhae_~"

Sehun sedikit melirik Jongin. "Aku lapar. Aku mau kau buatkan aku _samgyetang_!"

Lagi–lagi Jongin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Ia mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Sehun. "Nde. Tunggu disini sebentar."

Dan setelah itu Jongin pun pergi menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih merengut lucu menatap layar televisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memakan _samgyetang_nya sambil tersenyum, karena ia memandang wajah Sehun yang cemberut. Dan hal itu sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Lumayan." Balas Sehun singkat.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja sikap Sehun kepadanya adalah kemajuan. Jujur, ia lebih menyukai Sehun yang sekarang. Sehun yang cemberut dan ketus kepadanya. Itu lebih baik dari pada di diamkan dan di abaikan.

Jongin dan Sehun kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan hikmat.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Sehun duduk di atas ranjang sambil memainkan _android_ baru pemberian Jongin. Sehun sudah mandi dan berganti dengan piyama tidur yang lucu.

Mengingat hal tentang mandi tadi, langsung saja membuat wajah Sehun memerah hingga ke telinga.

_**Flashback~**_

_**.**_

"Sehunna, kau tidak ingin mandi?" Tanya Jongin yang sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Kelihatannya Jongin habis mandi.

Sehun merengut imut. "Bagaimana aku bisa mandi. Berjalan saja aku tidak bisa, dasar _pabbo_!"

Tiba–tiba Jongin berseringai nakal. "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu untuk mandi? _Ottokkeo_.."

Sehun mengernyit dan menatap sinis Jongin. "_Anniya_–"

_Grep!_

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku. _Palliwa_!" Teriak Sehun dalam gendongan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

Di kamar mandi. Jongin mendudukkan perlahan tubuh Sehun didalam _bathup_, kedua tangannya mencoba untuk melepaskan pakaian Sehun.

"Ya ya ya... Kau mau apa?!" Sewot Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jongin.

"Tentu saja melepas bajumu. Mandi itu harus telanjang." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun melongo. Dan dengan mudah Jongin langsung melepas kaos Sehun.

"Ya!" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya.

Jongin meneguk liurnya kasar. Melihat tubuh atas Sehun yang putih dan merah–merah karena _kissmark_nya semalam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Bentak Sehun.

"_Ann_– _anniya_." Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Pergi sana! Aku bisa mandi sendiri, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan memanggilmu lagi."

"Ba– baiklah." Akhirnya Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang bernafas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terlihat mondar mandir didepan pintu kamar mandi. Sehelai handuk tersampir dilengan kanannya.

"Kim Jongin, aku sudah selesai!" Terdengar teriakan Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Langsung saja Jongin masuk kedalam dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berendam didalam _bathup_. Jongin memandangi tubuh telanjang Sehun yang terhalangi dengan busa sabun.

"_Mwoya_? Apa yang kau pandangi. Cepat, bantu aku bangun!" Ujar Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk dan langsung mengalungkan lengan Sehun di lehernya. Ia memegang pinggang Sehun dan saat itu juga tubuhnya memanas.

Sehun merasakan pergerakan Jongin berhenti. "Ya! Kenapa berhenti, _palli_."

Jongin malah tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sehun.

"Hunnie yahhh~"

Sehun bergidik mendengar desahan Jongin dan hembusan nafas hangatnya di telinganya.

"_M_– _mwo_? Hmpt!"

Dengan cepat Jongin melumat bibir Sehun, karena _namja milky skin_ itu menengok ke arahnya.

"Hmpt! Errmpth... Mmmhhh~" Sehun mencengkram kaos bagian depat milik Jongin. Karena tangan Jongin mulai meremas pantatnya dan membelai miliknya.

Dan selanjutnya, terulang kembali kejadian tadi malam. Hanya saja saat ini Sehun sadar tanpa obat perangsang. Sehun berusaha menolak, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia menikmati semua sentuhan Jongin di tubuhnya.

_**.**_

_**End Flashback~**_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar.

"_Andwae_!" Teriak Sehun mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Kenapa aku malah menikmatinya? Lihat! Akibatnya pantatku jadi tambah sakit. Argh! Jongin _pabbo_."

"Ada apa, Sehunna?" Tiba–tiba Jongin masuk kedalam kamar, ia berjalan menghampiri dan menaiki ranjang.

"Ya! Mau apa kau?!" Seru Sehun panik. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Mwo_? Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku lelah sekali dengan kegiatan kita di kamar mandi, yang membuatku harus mandi dua kali." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum nakal.

Sehun memanglingkan wajahnya yang sudah pasti merah padam. "Itu hanya terbawa suasana."

"Yaa terserahlah. Tapi yang jelas. Aku sangat senang dan menikmatinya sekali." Jongin mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Sehun, menarik istrinya mendekat.

"Lepas!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin.

"_Andwae_! Ssst. Sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam Sehunna." Gumam Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun terdiam menatap wajah Jongin, ia yang masih terduduk akhirnya menyerah dan ikut berbaring disamping Jongin didalam pelukan namja tan tersebut.

Sehun melirik Jongin. **'Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta kepadamu lagi, Jongin. Karena aku tidak mau untuk sakit yang kedua kalinya.'** Batin Sehun, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You.**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

"Eeungh~" Jongin terbangun tanpa Sehun di sampingnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Sehunna! _Eodiyya_, Hunnie yah." Perlahan Jongin bangkit dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Dan Jongin tersenyum lega mendapatkan Sehun yang sedang menonton televisi dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun dan memeluknya.

"Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas..." Sehun berontak didalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aish.. Kau ini kenapa eoh, Hunnie yah~ tenang sedikit." Ucap Jongin semakin erat memeluk Sehun.

"_Andwae_!"

_Chup!_

Jongin langsung membungkam bibir tipis Sehun dengan ciumannya. Ia menekan kepala Sehun, karena Sehun kembali berontak.

"Ermpt.. Hmmpth~ Akh!"

Jongin segera melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Sehun dan berjelajah disana mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Sehun.

"Mmmmhhh~" Gumaman halus terdengar dari Sehun.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibirnya, menyisakan benang tipis _saliva_ yang terhubung dengan bibir Sehun.

_Chup!_

Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Sehun, dan mengusap bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Morning kiss_~" Ucap Jongin. Lalu melesat meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sehun masih terdiam dan mengerjap–ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Jemarinya terangkat untuk meraba bibirnya yang masih terasa basah.

"Kim Jongin, _pabboyaaa_!" Teriak Sehun, yang mengundang gelak tawa dari Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, sejak malam pertama Jongin dan Sehun kembali.

Sekarang sudah pukul tengah malam dan dua orang namja masih sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' malam mereka.

"Akh.. Akh.. Ahh Jonginnie~ pelan–pelan! Uuugh.. Hnnng!" Sehun terus mendesah keras, karena Jongin semakin cepat dan kasar menghujam lubangnya.

Jongin merajam lubang Sehun dengan posisi berdiri dan Sehun yang membelakanginya. Sehun sendiri berpegangan dengan meja rias, ia dapat melihat wajahnya dan Jongin melalui cermin.

Wajah Sehun merah padam melihat _ekspresi_nya yang sangat menikmati ketika milik Jongin yang terus menumbuk _prostat_nya. Ia juga melihat bagaimana _ekspresi_ Jongin yang sangat _sexy_ itu.

Tangan kanan Jongin naik untuk mencubiti dan memelintir _nipple_ Sehun.

"Argh! Aaangh.. Ohh oh ahh~"

Jongin mencabut miliknya dan membalik badan Sehun. Ia mengangkat pinggang Sehun untuk duduk diatas meja rias. Di angkatnya kedua kaki Sehun hingga mengangkang dan dapat di lihatnya _hole_ Sehun yang memerah juga berkedut.

"Eeengh~ Jonginnie.. Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat masukkan lagi~ aku tidak tahaaannn... ANGH! Ooh.. Hhhaaa.. Ah ah ah ugh!"

Tanpa diminta dua kali. Jongin segera memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali dorong kedalam _hole_ Sehun, dan ia langsung menyodok lubang itu dengan cepat.

Sehun memeluk erat pundak Jongin. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menikmati setiap hujaman milik Jongin yang tepat mengenai _prostat_nya.

_**Jleb.. Cpck.. Jleb.. Cpck.. Jleb.. Jleb!**_

"A– aku.. AAANGHHH~!" Sehun mengejang dan mengeluarkan _sperma_nya.

Sedangkan Jongin memperlambat tempo sodokannya. Ia menutup matanya menikmati sensasi dinding lubang Sehun yang meremas–remas miliknya.

"Jo– Jonginnie.. Cu– cukup AKH! Ah ah ah akuhhh~ lelah– Ohh.. Uuung!" Sehun kembali mendesah, karena Jongin mulai mempercepat hujamannya lagi.

"Tapi aku belum.. Ugh! Keluar, Hunnie yaaahhh~" Ucap Jongin semakin keras dan cepat menyodoki lubang Sehun.

"Angh! AH! Ah ah ahh.. Mi– milikkuuu~ ugh! Bangkit lagiii~ nyaaa ah ah AKH!" Sehun merasakan miliknya kembali bangun dan berkedut keras. Ia juga merasakan milik Jongin didalam tubuhnya semakin berkedut keras.

"Argh! Hunnie ahh.."

"Jonginnie~ a– AAH! Ohh... Akh.. Aah~ NGhhh..." Sehun memeluk erat punggung Jongin. Sungguh! Ia ingin mengatakan jika ia ingin keluar lagi. Tapi Jongin terus menggenjotnya dengan keras. "Jonginnie.. ANGHHH!~" Teriakan panjang Sehun terdengar, karena miliknya kembali mengeluarkan _sperma_.

"Sehunna.. Ugh! AAH~" Jongin akhirnya mengikuti Sehun. Ia menumpahkan seluruh _sperma_nya didalam perut Sehun.

Kaki Sehun yang lemas langsung jatuh menjuntai kebawah. Tubuh keduanya masih mengejang dan gemetaran, karena nikmat.

Setelah dirasa spermanya habis dan miliknya kembali tidur. Jongin mencabut penisnya dan seketika itu pula _sperma_nya dengan deras keluar dari lubang Sehun, lalu mengaliri paha bagian dalam _namja milky skin _tersebut.

Sehun bersandar dicermin. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi ia merasakan bagaimana sperma Jongin yang hangat keluar dari lubang analnya dan turun mengaliri pahanya. Dada Sehun naik turun, karena nafasnya masih memburu.

"Hunnie–ah.." Jongin mendekat dan mengulum bibir tipis Sehun yang terbuka.

"Uuuung~ Cu– cukup! Jonginnie, aku capek.." Gumam Sehun lirih.

Jongin mengangguk. "Nde, Hunnie–ah. Sekarang kita tidur, oke."

Sehun mengangguk dan ia merasakan tubuhnya bagaikan melayang, karena Jongin menggendongnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Jongin ikut tidur disamping Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

"_Jaljayyo_, _Princess_ Hunnie~"

"Hmm.." Gumam Sehun, karena ia sudah tidak kuat untuk membuka kedua matanya lagi.

_Chup!_

Satu kecupan masih dikening Sehun dari Jongin, mengakhiri kegiatan malam mereka. Dan mereka berdua pun terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Lanjut apa ngga nih? Soalnya Kimmy ngerasa reader udah bosen sama fic ini... Huweee... Kimmy sedih tau... huhuhu


	9. Chapter 9

**Waiting For You**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**Edited By: Kimmy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Sehun bersandar dicermin. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi ia merasakan bagaimana sperma Jongin yang hangat keluar dari lubang analnya dan turun mengaliri pahanya. Dada Sehun naik turun, karena nafasnya masih memburu.

"Hunnie–ah.." Jongin mendekat dan mengulum bibir tipis Sehun yang terbuka.

"Uuuung~ Cu– cukup! Jonginnie, aku capek.." Gumam Sehun lirih.

Jongin mengangguk. "Nde, Hunnie–ah. Sekarang kita tidur, oke."

Sehun mengangguk dan ia merasakan tubuhnya bagaikan melayang, karena Jongin menggendongnya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Jongin ikut tidur disamping Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat pinggang Sehun.

"_Jaljayyo_, _Princess_ Hunnie~"

"Hmm.." Gumam Sehun, karena ia sudah tidak kuat untuk membuka kedua matanya lagi.

_Chup!_

Satu kecupan manis dikening Sehun dari Jongin, mengakhiri kegiatan malam mereka. Dan mereka berdua pun terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 9**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terbangun di pagi hari. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melihat kesamping.

"Sehun, kemana?" Ujarnya dengan suara serak.

Kemudian Jongin bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke dapur, karena mencium aroma masakan.

Senyum Jongin terkembang melihat Sehun, yang ternyata sedang memasak. Ia menghampiri Sehun dengan berjalan jinjit. Jongin berdiri dibelakang Sehun dan menelusupkan tangannya memeluk perut Sehun.

_Grep!_

"_Morning_... _Yeobo_~" Ujar Jongin mengagetkan Sehun hingga terlonjak.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku! Lepas! Aku sedang memasak tahu." Sungut Sehun memukuli lengan Jongin.

"_Anniya_. Ini karena setiap pagi aku bangun kau tidak pernah ada di sampingku." Kata Jongin yang malah menaruh dagunya dipundak Sehun.

"Aish! Pergi sana. Kau mengganggu."

Jongin menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun yang seperti bayi. "Kau sudah mandi, kenapa tidak mengajakku hmm?"

"Jonginnie~ nnnggh.." Sehun mendesah, karena Jongin mengecupi lehernya.

_Ctak!_

Jongin mematikan kompor yang sedang menyala itu.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

_Sret_!

Jongin membalik badan Sehun dan segera mencium bibir pink tipis Sehun.

"Hmmpt! Umm.. Mmmnnnhhh~! Mmmpuah!" Sehun melepas paksa ciuman Jongin. "Kau– Uuung~"

"Aku mau kau temaniku mandi, nde Hunnie _yeobo_..." Ucap Jongin disela–sela menghisapi leher Sehun.

Selanjutnya Jongin menyeret paksa tubuh Sehun kedalam kamar mandi. Dan sepertinya Sehun harus kembali melayani nafsu suaminya yang sangat _pervert_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menggenjot lubang Sehun dengan posisi berdiri dan Sehun membelakanginya. Jongin terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, walaupun Sehun sudah mengeluarkan _sperma_nya.

Tapi Jongin tidak berhenti dan memberi waktu bagi Sehun untuk menikmati sisa _orgasme_nya. Hingga milik Sehun kembali menegang.

"Aaangh~ ah ah ugh! Jonginnie nyaaahhh.." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan semakin erat berpegangan pada dinding.

"Sehunnie~ k– kau sempit ssse.. kalihh hmm!" Jongin mempercepat sodokannya dilubang Sehun yang semakin licin itu.

"Ngh! Aah oh ah ah Jonginnie~ akuhhh.. Mau k– AH! Keluar lagi, JONGIN!" Teriakan Sehun mengiringinya untuk _orgasme_ kembali dan menembakkan _sperma_nya ke dinding kamar mandi.

"SEHUN.. akh!" Jongin ikut _orgasme_ dan menembakkan seluruh _sperma_ panasnya didalam perut Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin masih tetap dengan posisi yang sama, sambil mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mencabut _penis_nya dari dalam _hole_ Sehun. Lalu Jongin melihat bagaimana _sperma_nya yang putih juga kental itu keluar dari _hole_ Sehun dan mengaliri paha putih Sehun yang masih bergetar.

_Glup_!

Jongin menelan kasar liurnya. Hal tersebut benar–benar membuatnya kembali horny. Ia mengocok cepat _penis_nya hingga kembali berdiri tegak dan keras.

Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya, belum sadar jika Jongin kembali mengarahkan _penis_nya menuju lubangnya. Sehun sangat lelah, _klimaks_ dua kali dan berturut itu sangat menguras tenaganya.

_Jleb!_

"ANGH!~ Jonginnie.. K– kau lagi? Ngh~ ugh ahh oh oh mmmnnhh~"

Sehun mendesah kembali. Karena Jongin langsung melesakkan masuk _penis_nya ke _hole_nya dan langsung menggenjotnya dengan cepat. Sperma Jongin didalam _hole_ Sehun benar–benar membuat _hole_ Sehun jadi sangat licin. Dan hal itu membuat _penis_ Jongin bisa bergerak dengan lancar.

"Kau be– benar–benar mem– argh! Membuatku _horny_ terus ndeeehh.."

"NG~ aaah! Jonginnie.. Aku mauuu– Akh! Keluar lagiii~"

Jongin mempercepat tempo sodokannya, ia merasakan dinding _recturm_ Sehun yang menyempit dan berkedut–kedut keras.

"NGhhh.. JONGINNIE!~"

_Crot_! _Crot_...

Sehun menembakkan _sperma_nya dengan deras ke dinding hingga terlihat mengalir. Jongin menggeram berat, dinding _recturm_ Sehun benar–benar meremas miliknya dengan kuat.

"HUNNIE! Aah~"

_Crot_! _Crot_~ _crot_...

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. _Sperma_ Jongin sangat banyak kali ini dan panas, hingga membuat perutnya merasa penuh juga hangat. Sehun juga merasakan _sperma_ Jongin yang merembes keluar dari lubangnya.

"Aaahhh~ Kau benar–benar membuatku puas, Sehunna. Kau tahu? Kau itu sangat nikmat." Ujar Jongin mencabut _penis_nya.

_Bruk_!

Sehun jatuh merosot. Ia tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, kakinya masih bergetar dan sangat lemas.

"Sehunna. Kau kenapa?" Jongin menyandarkan tubuh Sehun yang lemas di dadanya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "_Anni_.. Hhh~ aku hanya capek. Aku– hhh.. Lelah~"

"Nde. Kita ke kamar sekarang, tapi setelah kita mandi." Ucap Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun kedalam _bathup_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin duduk ditepi ranjang. Ia masih memandangi Sehun yang tertidur. Sehun langsung jatuh tertidur setelah mereka selesai mandi, dan Jongin hanya tersenyum saat memakaikan pakaian pada Sehun.

"Sehunna. _Mianhae_~ gara–gara aku yang kelewatan melakukan itu, jadi membuatmu kelelahan." Ucap Jongin.

Jongin mendengar hembusan nafas Sehun yang pelan dan teratur. Ia mengelus kepala Sehun dan beranjak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menonton televisi dalam diam. Ia melihat cuaca dari jendela.

"Sudah sore. Tapi kenapa Sehun belum bangun juga? Hhh~ pasti ia sangat kelelahan." Jongin meniup poninya, bosan.

"_Jongin_~"

"Sehun–ah?" Jongin terkesiap mendengar suara Sehun dari kamar.

Jongin bangun dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Ia melihat Sehun yang bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Sehun–ah. Kau kenapa?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan memegang kening Sehun yang berkeringat. "_Ommona_! Panas sekali."

"NGhhh~ Jonginnie... _Appoyo_.." Lirih Sehun masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sehun–ah._ Ieronna_~ Bangun _chagiya_.." Jongin menepuk perlahan pipi Sehun.

Sehun masih bergerak–gerak gelisah. "_Appo_~"

"Sakit? Dimana yang sakit hmm" Jongin mengelus–ngelus pipi Sehun.

Sehun terbangun dengan mata berkaca–kaca. Ia menatap Jongin dengan melas.

"Jonginnie.. _Appo_.. _Appo_~ Hiks! _Appoyo_.." Sehun menangis karena kesakitan.

Jongin khawatir melihat Sehun yang kini menangis sambil berucap sakit terus. Ia bingung, karena Sehun tidak memberitahunya bagian mana yang sakit.

"Dimana yang sakit? Hunnie _baby_ katakanlah."

"Pe– perutku sakit, tapi aku hiks.. juga mual. _Appoyo_~" Sehun meremas perutnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar nde? Aku akan menelfon dokter." Jongin berlari keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama Jongin kembali lagi dengan sebaskom kecil air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Aku sudah menelfon dokter, sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Sekarang aku akan mengompres perutmu dulu nde." Jongin mencelupkan handuk tersebut kedalam baskom, lalu memerasnya.

Jongin mengangkat kaos Sehun hingga sebatas dada. Lalu ia menekan pelan perut datar Sehun.

"Nnngh.. Pelan–pelan~" Lirih Sehun.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum dan kembali melakukan kegiatan mengompres perut Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memandangi seorang dokter yang kini sedang memeriksa Sehun. Dokter itu menekan–nekan perut bagian bawah Sehun.

"Engh~" Sehun bergerak meringis.

Dokter itu menurunkan kaos Sehun kembali dan ia menatap Jongin.

"Ehemp! Jongin–shii. Sepertinya Sehun–shii sedang hamil, mungkin sekitar dua minggu." Jelas sang dokter.

"_Mwo_?! _Jeongmall_, dokter?" Tanya Jongin terkejut.

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Dan reaksi Sehun yang kesakitan pada perutnya, adalah tandanya. Sepertinya kalian akan memiliki janin kembar."

"Apa, kembar? Nde. _Gamsahamnida_, dokter." Jongin menjabat tangan sang dokter dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ini resep untuk obat Sehun–shii, agar ia tidak terlalu mual dan kesakitan lagi." Sang dokter menyerahkan secarik kertas dan Jongin menerimanya dengan mengangguk paham.

"Saya permisi. _Annyeong_." Pamit sang dokter.

Sepeninggal sang dokter tadi. Jongin segera memeluk tubuh lemas Sehun.

"Akh! Pelan–pelan~" Rintih Sehun.

"Mian. Aku senang sekali. Kau hamil lagi, Sehun–ah. Dan katanya kita akan memiliki anak kembar. _Aigo_!" Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan gemas.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dan sesekali meringis, jika pelukan Jongin terlalu erat.

**'Aku... Hamil lagi?..'** Batin Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Annyeong**_. Oh iya kata Cerme _eonni_ fic ini dua part lagi bakalan tamat kok. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen untuk kasih dukungan ke Cerme _eonni_ oke. Kimmy seneng deh sama respon reader semua, Kimmy jadi gak sedih lagi deh. _Gomawo_, mudah-mudah malem minggu kalian menyenangkan yaa. _Saranghaeyo_… 191013


	10. Chapter 10

**Waiting For You**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**Edited By: Kimmy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memandangi seorang dokter yang kini sedang memeriksa Sehun. Dokter itu menekan–nekan perut bagian bawah Sehun.

"Engh~" Sehun bergerak meringis.

Dokter itu menurunkan kaos Sehun kembali dan ia menatap Jongin.

"Ehemph! Jongin–shii. Sepertinya Sehun–shii sedang hamil, mungkin sekitar dua minggu." Jelas sang dokter.

"_Mwo_?! _Jeongmall_, dokter?" Tanya Jongin terkejut.

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Dan reaksi Sehun yang kesakitan pada perutnya, adalah tandanya. Sepertinya kalian akan memiliki janin kembar."

"Apa, kembar? _Nde_. _Gamsahamnida_, dokter." Jongin menjabat tangan sang dokter dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ini resep untuk obat Sehun–shii, agar ia tidak terlalu mual dan kesakitan lagi." Sang dokter menyerahkan secarik kertas dan Jongin menerimanya dengan mengangguk paham.

"Saya permisi. _Annyeong_." Pamit sang dokter.

Sepeninggal sang dokter tadi. Jongin segera memeluk tubuh lemas Sehun.

"Akh! Pelan–pelan~" Rintih Sehun.

"_Mian_. Aku senang sekali. Kau hamil lagi, Sehun–ah. Dan katanya kita akan memiliki anak kembar. _Aigo_!" Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan gemas.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam dan sesekali meringis, jika pelukan Jongin terlalu erat.

**'Aku... Hamil lagi?..'** Batin Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 10**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memakan Kimchi dan nasinya dalam diam. Jongin memandang Sehun dengan bingung. Entah mengapa, Jongin merasa Sehun jadi pendiam setelah tahu bahwa dirinya hamil.

"Sehun–ah.."

Panggilan Jongin, membuat Sehun berhenti sebentar. Ia menatap Jongin.

"Wae?"

"Anni. Aku hanya merasa kau jadi pendiam. Setelah tahu bahwa kau... Hamil."

Sehun kembali terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, Sehun melamun.

"Sehun... Sehunna?"

Sehun tersadar dan mendongak. "Ng?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Sehun?"

"Tidak apa–apa. Mmm~ aku selesai." Sehun bangkit dari kursi. Kemudian ia beranjak masuk ke kamar.

Jongin menatap punggung Sehun penuh tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berbaring miring di ranjang. Ia memeluk erat gulingnya dan melamun disana. Entahlah, ia hanya sedang merasa bingung.

Jongin yang melihat Sehun, lalu menaiki ranjang dan mendekatinya. Jongin memeluk perut Sehun dan mengelus–ngelus perutnya.

"Ngh! Jongin?" Sehun tersadar dan menengok ke belakang.

"Hmm.." Jongin bergumam dan mulai mengendus–ngendus tengkuk Sehun.

Sehun tahu, kalau Jongin sedang menginginkannya. "Eeengh~ Jongin, _anniyo_. Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Tapi aku sangat menginginkanmu, Hunnie yah. Aku juga mau menengok janin kita, nde?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Pe– perutku sakit~" Tolak Sehun.

Jongin berhenti mengendus tengkuk Sehun. Ia akhirnya menyerah dan memaklumi Sehun.

"_Arraseo_. Sebaiknya kita tidur saja ne." Putus Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Sehun.

"_Jaljayyo_, _princess_ Hunnie." Ucap Jongin dan ia ikut tertidur bersama Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Nde.. Tunggu sebentar!" Xiumin berlari menuju pintu sambil membenarkan kaosnya.

Luhan yang melihat Xiumin, hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengusap bibir bawahnya yang tadi digigit keras oleh Xiumin.

"Lihat saja. Nanti malam akan aku balas kau, Baozi _baby_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cklek!**

"_Nuguseyo_?" Xiumin membuka pintu dan ia langsung memeluk siapa orang yang bertamu.

"Agh! _Hyung_.. Lepas! Sssesakh.."

"Hehehe.. _Mianhae_, Sehunnie. _Hyung_ terlalu senang. Kau bersama siapa datang kesini?" Tanya Xiumin setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku sendiri saja _hyung_. Lulu _hyung_ mana?"

"Ada didalam. _Kajja_ masuk." Ajak Xiumin. "Luhan! Ada Sehunnie datang."

"Nde." Sahut Luhan, segera beranjak ke ruang tamu. "_Aigo_, Sehunnie. Apa kabar kau?" Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku baik–baik saja _hyung_." Jawab Sehun. "Uum~ Xiumin _hyung_, aku mau makan _tappoki_ buatanmu. Neee~" Pinta Sehun dengan ber_aegyo_.

"_Aigo_~" Xiumin mengacak surai _pink_ Sehun. "Tentu saja _hyung_ akan membuatkannya, untuk _dongsaeng_ _hyung_ yang lucu ini."

"Ehem! Untukku tidak, Baozi _baby_?" Kata Luhan memeluk Xiumin dari belakang.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga akan aku masakkan, Luhan." Balas Xiumin.

"Ya ya ya.. _Hyungdeul_. Berhentilah pamer kemesraan." Kata Sehun agak iri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Xiumin memandangi Sehun yang sedang memakan _tappoki_nya dengan sedikit meringis ngeri. Lihat saja. Sehun makan dengan sangat cepat dan lahap.

"Xiumin _hyung_! Ini enak sekali~ Aku mau tambah lagi." Ujar Sehun menyendoki _tappoki_nya lagi, setelah menghabiskan yang sebelumnya.

"N– nde, Sehunna. Habiskan saja, _tappoki_nya masih banyak ini." Sahut Xiumin.

Sehun tersenyum manis dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Luhan mendekat dan berbisik kepada Xiumin. "Xiu~ Ada apa dengan Sehunna? Lihat saja, dia sudah menghabiskan piring kelimanya dalam waktu singkat."

Xiumin menggendikkan bahunya dan berbisik kepada Luhan. "_Mollayo_. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tingkahnya seperti orang kerasukan saja."

"Hush! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Kau lihat saja."

"Lulu _hyung_, Xiumin _hyung_. Aku mau tambah lagi!" Ujar Sehun bersemangat.

Luhan dan Xiumin kembali melongo, karena Sehun menambah makannya lagi. Mereka berdua menelan liurnya kasar memandang Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mereka bertiga makan siang, lebih tepatnya hanya Sehun saja. Mereka pun menonton televisi. Dengan posisi Luhan duduk di antara Sehun dan Xiumin.

"Ahh kenyangnya~" Ucap Sehun mengelus–ngelus perutnya.

"Bagaimana tidak kenyang? Kau makan _tappoki_ sepuluh piring, Sehunna." Celetuk Luhan.

Sehun tertawa. "Hehe.. Maklum hyung, aku makan untuk tiga orang."

"Tiga orang? Maksudmu, Hunnie–ah?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Kedua mata Xiumin membulat. "Wah~ Jangan–jangan kau sedang hamil nde, Sehunna?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kata dokter, calon kembar hyung."

"Jongin?" Selidik Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Heum.."

"Sejak kapan kau kembali pada Jongin? Apa kau sudah memaafkannya. Kenapa tidak cerita kepadaku? Bagaimana pun kau adalah dongsaengku, Sehun–ah." Ujar Luhan sedikit tidak suka.

"_Mi_– _mianhae_ _hyung_. Wa– waktu itu~ Jongin datang dan langsung membawa paksa semua barang–barangku juga aku pulang." Jelas Sehun gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... Aku diajak jalan–jalan sama Jongin dan pulangnya hujan. Kami menginap dan disana semuanya terjadi. Dan selama dua minggu kami terus melakukannya. Aku juga belum bisa menerima semuanya hyung, tapi tidak dengan tubuhku." Ujar Sehun.

"Jongin hebat sekali~" Tanpa sadar Xiumin bergumam, membuat Luhan mendelik kesal kepadanya.

"YA! Kau menyindirku?"

"_Anniyo_, Luhannie. Aku hanya berpendapat saja, hehe." Sahut Xiumin. Ia melihat bagaimana kilat tidak suka dimata Luhan. **'Ugh! Sepertinya nanti malam, Luhan akan membalasku dengan kasar.'**

"Sebenarnya... Aku juga belum dapat menerima kehamilanku ini. Aku takut kalau nanti Jongin akan mengulangi kesalahannya yang sama lagi." Gumam Sehun sedih.

"Ssstt! Sehunna. Janinmu tidak bersalah apa–apa disini. Bagaimana pun janin ini tetap anakmu, kau harus menerima dan menyayangi anugrah Tuhan." Jelas Luhan.

"Nde, Sehunnie. Kau harus menghargainya. Tidak semua orang seberuntung dirimu, yang dapat cepat hamil." Kata Xiumin.

Seketika rasa bersalah menghinggapi hati Sehun. Karena dirinya, membuat Xiumin bersedih.

"Xiumin _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk–"

"Sudahlah Sehunnie. Kau harus menyayangi calon bayimu ne." Ucap Xiumin.

"Nde. Pasti _hyung_." Putus Sehun akhirnya.

_**Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**_

Sehun merasakan _android_nya bergetar, ia mengambilnya dari dalam saku celana. Dan melihat sebuah panggilan dari Jongin.

Sehun menggesek _touch_ warna hijau. "_Yeoboseyo_."

**"Sehunna, kau dimana?"**

"Aku di rumah Lulu _hyung_."

**"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?"**

"Berisik!" Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon Jongin.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Anniyo_ _hyung_. Emm~ aku ngantuk, boleh aku numpang tidur hyung?" Ujar Sehun mengucek kedua matanya yang mulai sayu.

"Nde. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu, Hunnie–ah. Xiu~ tolong antarkan, Sehunnie ne." Ucap Luhan mengedip–ngedipkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja." Xiumin mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan. "_Kajja_, Sehunnie." Ajak Xiumin.

"_Chagiya_.. _Appo_~" Ucap Luhan dengan manja dan mengelus–ngelus pipinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari. Jongin datang ke rumah Luhan untuk menjemput istrinya. Jongin menarik nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan.

**.  
.**

**.**

"Mmmhh~ Luhhh.. Akh!" Xiumin mendesah karena Luhan menghisap dan menggigiti lehernya.

Luhan mengangkat kaos Xiumin hingga terlihatlah dua tonjolan _pink_ didada Xiumin. Bibir Luhan turun ke dada Xiumin dan menghisap _nipple_nya.

"Ng.. Aah! Lulu.. Nehhh~ hisap terusss... Ahn.." Xiumin menekan kepala Luhan.

_**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

"Ng? Luhhh~ Ada yang ahh.. Datang.. Uuung~" Xiumin menarik kuat rambut merah marun milik Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. "Aish. Mengganggu saja. Biar ku buka pintunya." Kata Luhan beranjak keluar kamar, setelah merapihkan rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cklek.**_

Luhan membuka pintu dan bertanya dengan sedikit ketus kepada tamu yang datang pada malam hari itu.

"Jongin. Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Luhan _hyung_. A.. Aku kesini untuk menjemput Sehun–ah pulang." Jawab Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk. "_Arraseo_. Sehun–ah sedang tertidur di kamar tamu. _Kajja_, ikuti aku."

"Nde, _hyung_." Sahut Jongin mengikuti Luhan.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang tertidur seperti bayi. Ia membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Uuungh~" Perlahan Sehun membuka kedua matanya, karena tidurnya terganggu.

"_Ieronnayo_~ Kita pulang nde?" Ucap Jongin lembut.

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau kesini? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk kesini."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Sehun untuk bangun. "_Kajja_. Kita pulang."

"Ngh~ Lulu _hyung_. Aku pulang dulu nde." Ujar Sehun.

"Sehunnie, mau pulang sekarang?" Tiba–tiba saja Xiumin datang.

"Ne, Xiumin _hyung_. Lihat! Jongin sudah menjemputku."

Luhan merangkul Xiumin dan merapatkan tubuh namja berpipi bulat itu ke dirinya.

"Ne. _Gwenchana_, Sehunnie. Dan kau– Kim Jongin! Awas kalau sampai kau menyakiti Sehun dan _aegya_mu lagi. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Ancam Luhan.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, Luhan _hyung_. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti tiga orang yang aku cintai."

_**Blush!**_

Sehun merasakan pipinya menghangat dan perasaan senang menjalari hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memandangi jalanan dari kaca mobil.

"Sepertinya ini bukan jalan menuju _apartement_mu."

"Memang bukan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Sehun–ah." Sahut Jongin.

Jongin memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah taman yang sepi. Tapi disana terdapat danau yang cukup besar.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa kita kesini." Heran Sehun.

"Ssst! Diam dan coba kau perhatikan danau juga langitnya."

Sehun mengikuti ucapan Jongin. Ia memandang kedepan.

Tiba–tiba saja, satu persatu lilin–lilin kecil menyala diatas air. Dan lilin–lilin itu membentuk sebuah bentuk LOVE.

"Indah..." Gumam Sehun.

"Perhatikan langitnya." Kata Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk dan menatap langit malam yang gelap gulita itu.

_**Duar**_! _**Duar**_! _**Duarrr**_!

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara kembang api. Dan ia langsung termagu melihat sebuah tulisan dilangit tersebut.

**Saranghaeyo... Kim Sehun**

Sehun menoleh ke samping. "K– kau yang membuat semua ini?"

"Ne. _Waeyo_? Kau tidak menyukainya ya." Sahut Jongin sedikit sedih.

"Aku..." Sehun menggeleng pelan dan sebulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya. "_Anniyo_. Aku menyukainya, hanya saja–"

Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun. "Sehunna. _Jebbal_~ percaya kepadaku. Kali ini. Kali ini aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan _aegya_ kita lagi." Ujar Jongin bersungguh–sungguh.

"Jonginnie... Eumph!" Sehun mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis. "Iya, aku pegang janjimu."

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. "_Gomawo_. _Jeongmall_ _gomawo_. dan bersumpah tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. _Saranghaeyo_, Kim Sehun."

"Nde. Nado saranghanikka, Kim Jongin." Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terbangun di pagi hari. Ia mengerjap–ngerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu tersenyum kemudian. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bahagia sekali.

Sehun selalu menantikan hari seperti ini. Hari dimana dirinya dan Jongin bisa saling mencintai.

Sehun menengok ke samping melihat wajah Jongin yang masih terlelap. Wajah tampan itu, wajah yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir hangat. Sehun tidak memungkiri. Sebenci apapun ia kepada Jongin dulu, ia masih tetap mencintai Jongin. Walau saat itu perasaannya berkurang, tapi Jongin bisa mengembalikan perasaan cinta itu kembali.

"Jonginnie... _Saranghae_~"

_**Chup**_!

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan cinta tersebut, Sehun langsung mencium kilat bibir Jongin. Dan ia terkekeh kemudian karena tingkahnya.

"Nakal sekali yaa istriku ini. Mencuri ciuman disaat orangnya tidur." Gumam Jongin tiba–tiba, tapi masih dengan mata terpejam.

Sehun terkejut. "Ja– jadi kau sudah bangun?" Rona merah malu memenuhi pipi putih Sehun.

Jongin segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tentu saja, _yeobo_. Aku sudah mandi malah, apa kau tidak mencium aroma tubuhku yang sudah harum? Hmm, Kim Sehun..." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia jadi merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

"Dan aku mendengar semua kata–kata cintamu itu loh~" Goda Jongin.

"U– umm.. I– itu aku~"

"Tapi aku tidak terima dengan ciumanmu. Seharusnya kau menciumku disaat aku bangun. Seperti ini~"

_**Chup**_!

"Mmmhh~"

Jongin langsung melumat bibir Sehun. Lalu mengulum bibir tipis Sehun dengan kuat dan bergantian atas bawah.

Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin. Dan Jongin mulai menindih tubuh Sehun, tapi ia masih menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak menindih perut Sehun.

"Nnnggghh~ aaahhnn.."

Dan ciuman panjang itu mengawali pagi indah mereka berdua, agar lebih terasa manis.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Delapan bulan kemudian.

–

–

Jam tiga pagi, tiba–tiba saja Sehun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya mengelus–ngelus perut buncitnya, karena kandungan Sehun sudah berjalan delapan bulan.

"Uuuhhh~ Aku mau _tappoki_ buatan Xiumin _hyung_.." Gumamnya.

Sehun mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan sedikit susah payah, mengingat perut besarnya yang mengganjal. Ia menatap Jongin yang tertidur dengan pulas dan tanpa ragu–ragu, Sehun mulai menepuk–nepuk pipi Jongin dengan keras.

"Ya! Ya! Jonginnie.. _Ieronna_~"

_**Puk.. Puk..**_

"Jonginnie... Bangun~ _Palli_!"

Sehun mulai kesal, karena Jongin tidak terbangun. Bahkan merasa terganggu pun juga tidak.

"Aish, dasar sapi! Jongin–ah _ieronna_!" Sekarang Sehun mulai mengguncang–guncang bahu Jongin dengan kasar.

"Nghhh~" Jongin hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas, lalu kembali tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin, _pabbo_. Cepat bangun!" Sehun mulai berteriak kesal.

"Mmmnnh.." Jongin bergerak sedikit untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya, dan ia tetap tertidur.

"Ugh! Jongin, _pabbo_." Ujar Sehun dengan lirih. Ia mengusap–ngusap perutnya. "_Aegya_, lihatkan? _Appa_mu tidak mau bangun juga, padahal kita kan sangat menginginkan makan _tappoki_ buatan Xiumin _ahjumma_ nde."

Sehun melirik Jongin lagi. Ia semakin kesal saja melihat suaminya yang benar–benar sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Dasar _pabbo_!"

_**Buak**_!

Tanpa perasaan. Sehun malah menendang Jongin, hingga Jongin jatuh terguling dari tempat tidur.

_**Brugh**_!

"Aaargh! _Appo_..." Rintihan kesakitan pun keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Jongin yang terbangun, segera bangkit dari lantai. Ia berdiri dan memandang sang pelaku– Sehun, dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau keterlaluan sekali, Sehun–ah. Kau tidak tahu? Aku sangat lelah sekali!" Tanpa sadar Jongin mulai berbicara dengan keras kepada Sehun.

Sehun menunduk takut. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya. Dirinya tahu kalau Jongin pasti sangat kelelahan. Mengingat Jongin yang bekerja mencari uang dan belum lagi Jonginnya yang selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi semua keinginan ngidamnya yang terkadang aneh dan sulit.

Tanpa bisa dicegah. Air mata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Sehun, kini mulai jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Sehun menangis.

"_Mianhae_.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk– hiks.. Membuatmu marah.. Hiks! _Mianhae_ Jonginnie~" Ucap Sehun disela–sela isakannya.

Mendengar Sehun yang menangis. Segera membangunkan Jongin ke alam kesadaran. Ia merutuki dirinya didalam hati, karena telah membuat Sehunnya menangis.

Kemudian Jongin menaiki ranjang dan beringsut mendekati Sehun, yang menangis dalam tundukannya.

"Ssstt! _Uljima_, Hunnie–ah. _Mianhae_, karena aku telah membentakmu. Berhenti menangis nde? Aku menyesal." Ujar Jongin, mulai mendekap tubuh Sehun yang bergetar.

Sehun malah menaikkan intesitas tangisannya, ia balas memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Dan hal itu membuat Jongin menghela nafas berat.

"Ssshh~ _uljjima_, _chagiya_..." Jongin mengusap–ngusap lembut rambut Sehun yang kini berwarna cokelat dan mulai panjang.

Akhirnya Jongin hanya menunggu Sehun berhenti menangis. Karena akan sulit menghentikan tangisan Sehun, jika tidak Sehun sendiri yang menginginkan berhenti menangis. Jongin masih tetap memeluk Sehun dan mengucapkan kata–kata yang dapat menenangkan _namja_ _milky_ _skin_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam. Jongin merasakan Sehun yang berada didalam pelukannya terdiam dan tenang. Perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Jongin menatap wajah putih Sehun yang basah, karena air mata.

"_Mianhae_~" Jongin mulai mengusap pipi Sehun dengan jemarinya. "Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan hmm?"

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal–senggal, karena habis menangis.

"A– aku mau _tappoki_ bu– buatan Xiumin _hyung_.."

"_Tappoki_ buatan Xiumin _hyung_?"

"Hu..umm.. Aku sangat menginginkan _tappoki_ itu se– sekarang Jonginnie~"

Jongin mendesah pelan, setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi. Masih sangat terlalu pagi, untuk mengganggu keluarga Xi tersebut.

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu dan kedua calon _aegya_ kita, aku akan memenuhinya. Kau tunggu di _apartement_ saja, biar aku yang ke rumah Luhan _hyung_ dan membawakanmu _tappoki_ buatan Xiumin _hyung_. Oke?" Jelas Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum riang. "Nde!"

Jongin beranjak turun dari ranjang dan mengambil mantel serta kunci mobilnya. Tak lupa Jongin mencium kilat bibir Sehun, sebelum dirinya pergi keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_." Pamit Jongin.

"_Annyeong_, _appa_ Jonginnie. Hehehe~" Balas Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat seperti anak kecil.

Dan Jongin hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum dirinya benar–benar pergi menuju rumah Xi Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin telah sampai tepat didepan pintu rumah Luhan pukul empat lewat. Ia meraih _android_nya dari dalam saku celana, kemudian mulai mendial nomor Luhan dan menghubunginya.

.

.

.

_**Ddrrtt**_.. _**Ddrrtt**_.. _**Ddrrtt**_..

Getaran dan nada dering dari _smartphone_ milik Luhan pun berbunyi. _Volume_nya yang cukup keras mulai mengganggu _namja_ pemilik _smartphone_ putih tersebut.

"Eeenngh! Siapa orang yang menelfon pagi–pagi seperti ini?" Gumam Luhan mulai menyadarkan tubuhnya dan mengambil _smartphone_nya, lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut. "_Yeoboseyo_?"

**"Luhan hyung, ini aku Jongin."**

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Nde, _waeyo_?" Sahutnya malas.

**"Hyung. Aku sudah berada didepan pintu rumahmu. Cepat bukakan pintunya! Aku membutuhkan bantuan Xiumin hyung untuk Sehun."** Jelas Jongin.

Mendengar nama _dongsaeng_nya. Segera membuat Luhan benar–benar tersadar. "Sehun? Baiklah, kau tunggu disitu. Aku akan segera membukakan pintu."

Luhan beranjak keluar kamar, berjalan menuju pintu utama. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cklek**_.

"Luhan _hyung_. Mana Xiumin _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin setelah ia masuk kedalam rumah Luhan.

"Tentu saja masih tidur. Memangnya ada apa dengan Sehun?" Jawab Luhan.

"_Hyung_. Sekarang Sehun sedang ngidam, dan ia sangat menginginkan _tappoki_ buatan Xiumin _hyung_. Bantu aku ne, Luhan _hyung_. _Jebbal_~" Mohon Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Kau tunggu disini, biar aku bangunkan dulu Xiumin." Ujar Luhan, lalu meninggalkan Jongin menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tersenyum saat dirinya melihat Xiumin yang masih terlelap.

"_Neomu kyeopta _eoh." Luhan terkekeh dan mulai membelai–belai kepala Xiumin.

"Baozi _chagiya_, _ieronnaseyo_~" Bisik Luhan ditelinga Xiumin.

"Mmmhh~" Xiumin hanya bergumam dalam tidurnya.

"_Aigo_! Kau lihat _aegya_? _Eomma_mu imut sekali." Ucap Luhan mengusap perut Xiumin yang mulai membuncit.

Yup. Xiumin telah hamil empat bulan. Dan hal itu sangat membuat keluarga Luhan bahagia. Mengingat sudah dua tahun Luhan dan Xiumin menikah.

"Baozi _baby_~ _Ieronnaseyo_.." Bisik Luhan kembali dan kali ini di iringi hembusan nafas hangatnya ditelinga Xiumin.

Membuat namja berpipi bulat itu tergelitik dan akhirnya mulai megerjap–ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Eeengh~ _Waeyo_ Luhannie? Aku ngantuk.." Ucap Xiumin dengan suara serak, sambil mengucek–ngucek kedua matanya.

_**Chup**_!

Luhan mencium gemas bibir Xiumin. "_Ieronna_ _chagiya_. Sehunnie sekarang sangat menginginkan _tappoki_ buatanmu."

"Eung~ Sehunnie?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Nde. Kau maukan membuatkan Sehunnie _tappoki_?"

"Heum. _Arraseo_." Xiumin segera menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Luhan.

"_Mwo_?"

"Gendong aku, _palli_!" Kata Xiumin.

"Hahaha~ Arra.. Arra.. Baozi _baby_." Luhan mulai menggendong tubuh Xiumin dengan _bridal_ _style_. Kemudian membawanya menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**.**

**.**

_Mianhae_ kalau selama Cerme nulis ada kesalahan dimata para _reader_. Maaf juga soal cek kehamilan itu. Hehe namanya juga cerita, jadi Cerme cuman ngarang aja. Sebenernya aku ngga tau apa–apa soal kehamilan, apa lagi kebidanan. _Aigo_~ Umur Cerme masih 18 masih terlalu muda buat jadi ibu–ibu hamil.

Maaf Cerme gak bisa sebutin _reader_ satu–satu. Tapi buat yang udah nge'_Fav_ n _review_ cerita ini dari awal, Cerme tahu kalian dan baca semuanya kok. Makasih banyak yaa, cinta banget deh Cerme sama _reader_ semua.

Hmm.. Sekian cuap–cuap panjang lebar dari Cerme. Mungkin _chapter_ depan _epilog_, dan nanti yang ngepost sih Kimmy lagi. _Yeojasaeng_ku yang menel itu.

_Pay_.. _pay_.. Cium sayang buat _reader_ semua~ Muach!


	11. Chapter 11

**Waiting For You**

**.  
:: Summary ::**

Tentang kesabaran cinta seorang Oh Sehun untuk menunggu Kim Jongin membalas perasaannya. Dapatkah Sehun bertahan walau Jongin selalu tak acuh kepadanya?

.

**:: Cast ::**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun  
**.**

**:: Warning ::**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak suka, just silent. Don't Protes!** (Flame, Bashing). Segera pencet **"X or Exit"** because this story is **yaoi**. Typo's dan EYD tak sesuai.

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**Edited By: Kimmy**

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baozi _baby_~ _Ieronnaseyo_.." Bisik Luhan kembali dan kali ini di iringi hembusan nafas hangatnya ditelinga Xiumin.

Membuat namja berpipi bulat itu tergelitik dan akhirnya mulai megerjap–ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Eeengh~ _Waeyo_ Luhannie? Aku ngantuk.." Ucap Xiumin dengan suara serak, sambil mengucek–ngucek kedua matanya.

_**Chup**_!

Luhan mencium gemas bibir Xiumin. "_Ieronna_ _chagiya_. Sehunnie sekarang sangat menginginkan _tappoki_ buatanmu."

"Eung~ Sehunnie?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Nde. Kau maukan membuatkan Sehunnie _tappoki_?"

"Heum. _Arraseo_." Xiumin segera menjulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Luhan.

"_Mwo_?"

"Gendong aku, _palli_!" Kata Xiumin.

"Hahaha~ Arra.. Arra.. Baozi _baby_." Luhan mulai menggendong tubuh Xiumin dengan _bridal_ _style_. Kemudian membawanya menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di dapur. Luhan menurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya dengan hati–hati. Kemudian Xiumin berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya, ia mengambil beberapa bahan yang nanti di perlukannya memasak _tappoki_.

Sedangkan Luhan yang menyiapkan peralatan memasaknya, ia juga memanaskan pan dengan api kecil.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You – Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menunggu Xiumin di ruang tamu. Ia sibuk dengan _android_nya, karena Sehun mengiriminya pesan suara di _Wechat_nya.

**"Jonginnie, awas kalau kau ikut membantu. Pokoknya aku tidak akan mau berbicara denganmu lagi."**

Jongin terkekeh mendengar suara Sehun. Kemudian Jongin menekan _touch_ '_Hold_ _to_ _talk_' di layar _android_nya.

Jongin pun mulai berbicara. "_Arraseo_, Hunnie _baby_~" Jongin melepas _touch_ _Hold_ _to_ _talk_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir lima belas menit kemudian. Luhan dan Xiumin datang menghampiri Jongin di ruang tamu. Xiumin menyerahkan kotak bekal ukuran sedang kepada Jongin.

"Itu _tappoki_nya. Titip salam untuk Sehunnie dan _aegya_ kalian ne." Ujar Xiumin.

"Pasti _hyung_. Dan terima kasih untuk _tappoki_nya. Maaf sudah membuat kalian repot di pagi–pagi buta seperti ini." Sahut Jongin.

"_Gwenchana_. Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat pulang Jongin–ah. Kasihan Sehun di rumah sedirian." Ujar Luhan.

"Nde. _Annyeong_ _hyungdeul_." Pamit Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sampai di _apartement_nya sekitar pukul lima lewat. Ia memasuki _apartement_nya dan mulai memanggil Sehun.

"Sehun–ah. Ini _tappoki_mu _baby_~"

Sehun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar, langsung mendengar Jongin. Perlahan Sehun bangkit menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Sehun melihat Jongin di dapur sedang menempatkan _tappoki_ dipiring.

"Mana _tappoki_nya? Aku mau _tappoki_nya, _palli_." Pinta Sehun.

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan _tappoki_ di atas meja tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Waaahh~ _Mashita_!" Pekik Sehun senang, ketika mulai memakan _tappoki_nya.

Lalu Sehun mengelus–ngelus perut besarnya. "Ahh~ Keinginanmu sudah terpenuhi kan _aegya_." Sehun mendorong piringnya menjauh. "Jonginnie.. Aku kenyang."

"Mwo? Tapi kau baru memakannya sedikit sekali. Habiskan, Sehun–ah." Ujar Jongin.

"Aish! Aku kenyang. Kau pikir aku lapar? Aku itu hanya menginginkan, bukan lapar. Jadi sekarang aku ngantuk." Sehun menjulurkan kedua lengannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin yang melihatnya mengerti, jika Sehun minta digendong. Jongin membuang muka dan pura–pura marah.

"_Anniya_. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu, aku capek. Lagi pula... Kau kan berat sekali, Hunnie ah~"

Sehun yang mendengarnya, merasa tersinggung. Tidak tahukah Jongin? Jika orang hamil, perasaannya akan lebih _sensitif_.

"Kau mengataiku berat?! Jelas saja aku berat. Aku sedang mengandung dua anakmu didalam perutku. Jika tidak mau menggendongku ya sudah, tapi tidak perlu mengataiku segala!" Sehun beranjak ke kamar sambil menghentak–hentak kesal kakinya.

"Ya! Sehunna aku hanya bercanda _chagie_~" Ujar Jongin mengejar Sehun.

Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan Sehun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, berontak.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku, dasar _pabbo_."

Tanpa aba–aba. Jongin segera menggendong Sehun _bridal_ _style_, membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin merebahkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang. Lalu Jongin mulai menciumi wajah Sehun bertubi–tubi.

"_Mianhae_~ _Mianhae_.. _Mianhae_.. Kim Sehun."

Sehun balas menatap kedua mata Jongin. Ia tersenyum kemudian dan mengecup kilat bibir Jongin.

Jongin yang dicium Sehun, pura–pura terkejut. Lalu tersenyum jahil kemudian. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini dipenuhi rona merah dikedua pipi putihnya.

"_Aigo_~ Istriku nakal sekali eoh." Ucap Jongin mencolek dagu Sehun.

"Ya!" Sehun menepuk pelan tangan Jongin.

_**Hap**_!

Jongin menangkap tangan Sehun dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, membuat namja milky skin tersebut menahan nafas.

"M– mwo?"

_**Chup**_!

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya dibibir tipis Sehun. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya. Perlahan, Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia mengulum dan menghisap dengan kuat bibir atas Sehun.

"Eeeungh~" Leguh Sehun, karena kini bibirnya mulai digigit–gigit kecil. Ia membuka bibirnya dan lidah Jongin langsung memasuki mulutnya.

"Aaanghh!" Lidah Jongin mulai menggelitik langit–langit mulut Sehun dan mengabsen semua yang ada didalam mulut Sehun.

Kedua tangan Sehun perlahan naik melingkari leher Jongin. Sehun memeluk erat leher Jongin, jemarinya bergerak menggelitik tengkuk Jongin.

Namun tiba–tiba saja Sehun merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Dan Sehun langsung mendorong dada Jongin, memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

"_Wae_ Sehunna?" Tanya Jongin. Bibir tebalnya mencoba menangkap bibir tipis Sehun, tapi Sehun langsung membekap erat mulutnya. "_Waeyo_ huh?"

"Aku mau bubble _tea_."

"_Bubble_ _tea_?" Ulang Jongin. Sehun mengangguk imut. "_Anniyo_. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk minum _bubble_ _tea_."

"Tapi aku ingin–"

"Aku tidak ingin perutmu sakit nantinya." Ucap Jongin memotong protesan Sehun.

Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jongin menyebalkan! Minggir. Aku mau tidur." Sehun mendorong dada Jongin dan ia pun beringsut mundur, lalu tidur.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Sehunnya marah lagi dengannya. Lalu Jongin ikut menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Sehun dari samping. Ia mencium gemas pipi Sehun.

"Nanti siang. Aku janji akan membelikanmu _bubble_ _tea_ oke." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun menoleh ke samping. "_Yaksok_?" Sehun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Yaksok_." Balas Jongin menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum manis dan membalas pelukan hangat Jongin.

"Jonginnie~ _Saranghanda_.."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mencium bibir _pink_ tipis Sehun.

"_Nado_ _saranghanda_, Kim Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jongin dan Sehun sedang berada di pinggir sungai Han. Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap langsung sungai Han.

_**Sssllluuurrrppp**_!

Sehun terus meminum _bubble tea_nya dengan semangat. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Hei Sehunna. Sudah ya minum _bubble tea_nya." Ujar Jongin, ia merebut gelas _bubble_ _tea_ milik Sehun.

"_Aniyyo_ Jonginnie, kembalikan!" Balas Sehun tidak terima.

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau sudah minum _bubble_ _tea_ lima gelas dan tidak akan ada lagi gelas _bubble_ _tea_ selanjutnya." Tegas Jongin.

Sehun menunduk sedih. "Aku mau _bubble_ _tea_ lagi~ Jongin jahat! Menyebalkan." Dan Sehun mulai menangis seperti anak kecil.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan jengah**. 'Selalu seperti ini, jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.'** Batin Jongin.

Jongin memeluk kepala Sehun dan mengelus–ngelusnya. "Bukannya aku jahat, Sehunnie. Tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit perut, jika terlalu banyak minum _bubble tea_. Aku tidak mau membahayakan _aegya _kita, _arraseo_."

"Hiks! Hiks.. Tapi aku– hiks.. Mau _bubble tea_~ Hiks.. Jonginnie.. Huweee..."

"Ssstt! _Ulljima_.. Sudah jangan menangis oke." Ucap Jongin, tapi Sehun malah menangis dengan keras.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. "Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Satu gelas _bubble tea _lagi dan kau berhenti menangis."

Sehun menghentikan tangisannya seketika. Ia mengusap mata dan hidungnya yang basah, lalu menatap Jongin dengan berbinar.

"Ne. _Jeongmall_? Mana _bubble tea_nya Jongin! Aku mau _bubble tea_nya sekarang~" Dan kini Sehun mulai merengek dan menarik–narik lengan Jongin.

"Ne.. Ne.. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membelinya dulu." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk patuh, ia melihat punggung Jongin yang menjauh menuju penjual _bubble_ _tea_. Sehun mengusap–ngusap perutnya dengan lembut.

_**Cesss**_!

Tiba–tiba Sehun merasakan dingin yang menyengat pipinya. Ia menengok kesamping.

"Yeay! _Bubble_ _tea_~" Pekik Sehun senang. Ia merebut gelas _bubble_ _tea_ dari tangan Jongin dan langsung meminumnya melalui sedotan.

Jongin tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut cokelat milik Sehun. Tapi tiba–tiba Jongin merasa nyeri pada miliknya.

"Aduh! Sehunnie, aku ke _toilet_ dulu ne. Aku kebelet pipis hehe. Kau tetap diam dan tunggu aku disini _arra_." Kata Jongin menepuk pelan kepala Sehun.

"_Arraseo_. Sudah sana, nanti kau malah mengompol di jalan." Ujar Sehun meledek.

Jongin tertawa dan ia meninggalkan Sehun menuju _toilet_ terdekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggal Jongin. Sehun masih asik meminum _bubble_ _tea_nya sambil memandang aliran air sungai Han yang indah.

"Jonginnie lama sekali huft~" Sehun meniup poninya bosan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dan ia melihat pedagang gulali.

Sehun menatap gulali tersebut dengan tampang ingin sekali. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

"Jonginnie _palliwa_. Aku mau gulali itu~" Gumam Sehun. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling, tapi tidak terlihat juga batang hidung Jongin.

Hingga ia benar–benar bosan dan akhirnya bangun menghampiri sang penjual gulali tersebut.

"Jongin lama. Biar aku beli gulalinya sendiri saja." Sungut Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaahh~" Jongin mendesah lega, karena sudah mengeluarkan cairan kecilnya. Buang air kecil.

Jongin segera mencuci miliknya dengan selang kecil, lalu memasukkan miliknya kembali kedalam celana. Ia berjalan keluar bilik dan mencuci tangannya di _wastafel_. Ia menatap wajahnya sekilas di cermin, lalu tersenyum.

"Sekarang aku harus cepat kembali. Kasihan, pasti Sehun bosan menungguku lama." Ujar Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengambil gulalinya satu dan menyerahkan uang kepada penjual gulali.

"_Kamsahamnida_~" Ujar Sehun. Ia kembali berjalan menuju bangku taman yang tadi di dudukinya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sehun merasa perutnya bergejolak. Ia merasakan kedua bayi didalam perutnya mulai bergerak berputar.

"Akh! _Appo_.." Sehun meringis, ia memegang erat perut bagian bawahnya. Perlahan Sehun mengatur nafasnya.

Dengan gemetar, Sehun kembali berjalan menuju bangku tersebut. Namun lagi–lagi bayi didalam perutnya kembali bergerak berputar dan kali ini lebih terasa sakit. Hingga Sehun merasa tidak kuat lagi, ia menjatuhkan gulalinya dan memeluk erat perutnya.

"Argh! _Appo_... Sakit, Jonginnie.. _Appo_ hiks!" Sehun mulai menangis. Ia merasakan cairan hangat merembes dari selangkangannya dan mengaliri pahanya.

Sehun menunduk untuk melihat ke bawah. Dan benar saja, kini darah segar bercampur dengan air ketuban mulai mengaliri pahanya. Bayi didalam perut Sehun pun semakin bergerak liar, seolah mencari jalan keluar.

"Akh! _Appo_... _Aegya_ _jebbal_~ Jangan bergerak terus ne, Akh! Sssakit.. Hhh~ JONGIN!" Tanpa memperdulikan malu, akhirnya Sehun berteriak memanggil Jongin.

Para pengunjung sungai Han yang melihat Sehun, seorang namja yang ingin melahirkan. Buru–buru menghampiri Sehun.

"Aigo~ Anak muda dimana suamimu?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya, ia merangkul Sehun.

"Atur perlahan nafasmu nak. Ambil nafas, keluarkan. Ambil nafas, keluarkan.." Ujar wanita paruh baya lainnya.

Sehun mengikuti perintah wanita tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Namun tiba–tiba, Sehun mulai mengedan.

"NGhh! Hah.. Hah.. _Ahjumma_ aku tidak kuat lagi. Engh!"

"_Aigo_. Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak ia akan melahirkan disini." Ujar wanita yang merangkul Sehun.

"SEHUNNA! Astaga. Kau mau melahirkan?!" Jongin datang dengan panik. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berjalan menuju bangku taman. Namun Jongin tidak menemukan Sehun disana, hingga ia melihat kumpulan ibu–ibu yang panik.

"NE. _Pabboya_. _Palliwa_, aku tidak kuat lagi. NGh!" Pekik Sehun.

"_Gomawo_ _ahjumma_. Aku harus segera membawa istriku ke rumah sakit." Jongin merebut Sehun dan menggendong _bridal_ _style_. Lalu membawa Sehun menuju mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Didalam mobil. Jongin terus menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata–rata. Kedua matanya sesekali memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang merintih.

"ARGH! Eeengh~" Sehun meremas perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh rasanya sangat melilit serta mulas.

"_Aigo_. Sehunnie sabar ne." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun melirik Jongin kesal. "Sabar kepalamu! Ini sakit sekali. NGH! Ommona bayinya~ Akh! Eeeng~" Sehun benar–benar kewalahan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Darah dan air ketubannya bahkan semakin deras mengalir dari selangkangannya.

"Astaga. Tuhan tolong kami." Ucap Jongin, ia mengelap keringat di pelipisnya.

_**Ckit**_!

Jongin segera memakirkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah sakit. Ia berlari keluar menuju pintu Sehun. Jongin segera menggendong Sehun dan berlari membawa masuk Sehun ke dalam.

"Suster! Cepat tolong istriku ingin melahirkan!"

Mendengar teriakan Jongin dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Sehun. Para perawat rumah sakit segera mengambil kasur dorong dan membawanya menghampiri Jongin yang menggendong Sehun.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh Sehun di atas kasur tersebut. Dan para perawat langsung membawa Sehun ke ruang persalinan, Jongin mengikuti kemana para perawat itu membawa Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di ruang persalinan. Sehun di pindahkan di kasur persalinan dan pinggang sampai kakinya diselimuti.

"Jonginnie.. Eeengh! Huh.. Huh.. Temani aku~ Hiks! _Appo_.." Rintih Sehun.

Dokter perempuan yang menangani Sehun merasa iba melihat Sehun. Ia menyuruh suster untuk memanggil Jongin yang berada di luar.

"Ne. Suamimu akan segera kesini Sehun–shii. Sekarang bisa ikuti petunjukku?" Ujar sang dokter.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Ne. Sekarang angkat dan buka kedua kakimu. Lalu atur nafasmu perlahan, karena kau harus tenang. _Arraseo_."

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Ia mengangkat kakinya dibantu dokter, lalu menekuknya dan membuka pahanya dengan lebar. Dengan posisi mengangkang seperti itu, benar–benar membuat bayi didalam perutnya semakin bergerak liar.

"Akh! Bayinya... Ahh~ Hheng!"

"Atur nafasmu dan mengedanlah."

"_Arra_. NNNGGHH! Hah.. Hah.."

"Sehunnie." Jongin datang dengan memakai baju steril. Ia mendekat dan menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin. Wajah Sehun sudah basah karena air mata dan keringat, wajah Sehun juga sudah memerah.

"Hiks.. Jonginnie~ _Appo_.. Sepertinya aku tidak kuat lagi.."

Jongin mengangguk paham, kemudian ia mengecup kening Sehun dan mengelus kepalanya. Untuk menenangkan Sehunnya.

"Ssshh~ Ne, aku mengerti _baby_. Sekarang kau harus kuat untuk berjuang demi kedua anak kita ne. Aku selalu disini, Hunnie _chagie_." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun yang terisak mulai mencoba kembali mengatur nafasnya. Menarik dan menghembuskan. Setelah tenang ia merasa bayi didalam perutnya kembali bergerak mendorong untuk keluar.

"Akh! NNNGGHH~ Hahh! Hahh.. Eeengh.." Sehun kembali mengedan, sambil meremas kuat tangan kanan Jongin

Jongin meringis merasakan remasan tangan Sehun yang sangat kuat. Tapi ia harus tetap membuat Sehun tenang dan mendukungnya. Tangan kiri Jongin mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Terus ulangi, Sehunna." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun mengambil nafas dan mulai mengeluarkannya. "NNNGH.. Hah.. Hah.. NNNGGGHHH~! Nyaaa.. Ahh.. Hah.. Hah... Hhhnngg~"

"Terus Sehun–shii. Kepala bayimu mulai terlihat." Ujar dokter.

"EEENNNGGGHHH~ Ah! Hah.. Hah.. NNNGGHH~ aahh.."

"Lagi.. Sehun–shii. Sedikit lagi!"

"NNNGGHH~ aah!"

"Oooeee.. Ooee.." Suara tangisan bayi pun terdengar. Sehun tersenyum haru mendengarnya.

"Bayi pertama anda _namja_. Tuan Jongin–shii, Sehun–shii." Ujar dokter. Ia menyerahkan bayi tersebut ke suster untuk di bersihkan dari darah.

"Kau dengar suara anak kita kan, Sehunna? Anak pertama kita _namja_ eoh." Ucap Jongin, ia mencium pipi Sehun.

"Ne, Jonginnie." Balas Sehun.

Dan Sehun kembali merasakan sakit di perutnya. Perutnya kembali melilit disertai mulas lagi. Bayi Sehun didalam perutnya mulai berkontraksi lagi.

"Akh! NNNGGGHH~ Hah.. Hah.. EEENNGH!"

"Aigo. Lakukan sekali lagi Sehun–shii. Kepala bayimu mulai terlihat."

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia mulai menarik nafas dalam–dalam. "NNNGGGHHH~ Nyaaah.. Hah.. Hah.. EEENNNGGGHHH~"

"Kajja. Sehunnie sedikit lagi sayang." Ucap Jongin.

"EEENNNGGGHHH~! Akh.. Haahh.."

"Oooee.. Oee.. Ooe~" Dan tangisan bayi kembali terdengar.

"Selamat. Anak kedua kalian juga _namja_. Dan dua bayi kalian terlahir dengan sehat." Kata dokter, sambil menyerahkan bayi itu ke suster.

"Kau dengar Hunnie yah? Anak kedua kita juga _namja_. _Aigo_~ Terima kasih Oh Sehun. Karena kau telah melahirkan dua anak kembar kita dengan selamat dan sehat." Ujar Jongin. Kemudian mencium kening Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun yang merasakan kehangatan dari bibir Jongin, memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ne..." Lirih Sehun, sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

"Sehun? Sehunna! Bangun _baby_." Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Sehun. "Dokter! Kenapa istriku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Dokter menghampiri Sehun dan memeriksa keadaannya. "Sehun–shii tidak apa–apa. Ia hanya pingsan, karena kelelahan akibat persalinannya tadi."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"_Mianhae_. Sekarang anda bisa menunggu diluar tuan Jongin–shii." Ujar suster.

Jongin mematuhi ucapan tersebut, dengan ia beranjak keluar dari kamar persalinan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur pesakitan. Hembusan nafas pelan dan lemah itu tertangkap oleh telinga Jongin, yang sedari tadi terus menunggui Sehun di kamar rawat.

Jongin menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun. "Sehunnie.. _Ieronna_ _princess_. Kau tidak mau melihat bayi–bayi kita? Hmm _chagiya_."

Seperti dongeng. Perlahan Sehun mulai membuka kedua mata sayunya. Ia menatap Jongin dan meringis kecil kemudian.

"_Appo_ hmm?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Jonginnie. Mana anak kita? Aku mau melihatnya." Ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan.

"Aku panggilkan suster yang menjaga anak kita ne." Jongin keluar kamar.

Dan tak lama. Jongin kembali dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya. Disusul dengan seorang suster beserta seorang bayi di gendongannya.

"Suster. Kesini, aku mau melihat anakku." Perlahan Sehun mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Suster tersebut memberikan bayi di gendongannya kepada Sehun.

"Aigo~ _Neomu_ _kyeopta_!" Sehun terkekeh kecil. Ketika melihat bayi mungilnya menggeliat kecil di gendongannya.

"Ne. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Sehun–ah. Lihat saja kulitnya yang sangat putih itu, sangat sama dengan dirimu. Dan dia anak kedua kita." Kata Jongin.

Sehun menengok kearah Jongin. "_Mwo_? Aku juga ingin melihat anakku yang lain."

Jongin tertawa kecil, lalu mengoper bayi mungilnya dengan Sehun.

"Waaah~ Kau tampan sekali _chagie_. Dan kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu?." Ujar Sehun dan ia tertawa melihat bayinya yang menguap kecil.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tampan." Sahut Jongin.

"Percaya diri sekali. Hmm, Jongin. _Kajja_ kita beri nama anak kita."

Jongin menatap Sehun. "Aku terserah padamu _baby_."

Sehun menatap bayi tampan didalam gendongannya. "Jonghun. Kim Jonghun." Dan Sehun menatap bayi imut itu dalam gendongan Jongin. "Dan dia, Sein. Kim Sein."

Jongin tersenyum. "Nama yang cantik. Secantik bayi kita, karena Sein sangat mirip dengan _eomma_nya. Dan Jonghun yang tampan sangat mirip denganku."

Sehun hanya mencibir sekilas. Lalu menciumi pipi Jonghun yang tidak sebulat pipi Sein dengan gemas.

–**.–**

**Waiting For You**

–**.–**

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, pasca Sehun melahirkan dua anak kembarnya.

Dan sekarang usia bayi mereka sudah tiga bulan. Jonghun bayi pertama mereka tumbuh dengan sehat ditandai dengan badannya yang berisi. Lalu Sein bayi kedua mereka juga tumbuh dengan sehat dan semakin lucu dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk membuat wajahnya semakin bulat.

"Huweee.. Hiks.. Huwaaa!" Tangisan bayi terdengar dari _box_ bayi disamping tempat tidur Sehun.

Sehun yang sedang terlelap mulai terusik. Ia menggeliatkan badannya, kemudian bangun menghampiri bayi–bayinya. Sehun melihat kedua bayinya menangis dengan keras, ia menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir kedua bayinya.

"Kalian haus ne? Pantas menangis. _Kajja_, _eomma_ gendong kalian." Sehun mulai menggendong satu per satu anaknya dan dibawanya mereka ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan Jongin.

"Jonghun dan Sein haus ne. Ingin minum susu hmm?" Tanya Sehun yang kini mulai melepas seluruh kancing bajunya.

Setelah terlepas semua kancingnya, kini terlihatlah dada Sehun yang sedikit berisi. Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menengkurapkan Jonghun didada kirinya, lalu Sein didada kanannya. Kedua bayinya secara naluriah mulai mengesapi dan menghisap nipple ibunya hingga keluar susu.

"Aahhh... Minum yang banyak ne. _Aigo_~ Kalian berdua lucu sekali _chagiya_." Kata Sehun mengelus–ngelus kepala Jonghun dan Sein.

"Jonghun! Sein! Appa pulang.. _Bogoshipoyo_ _baby_." Tiba–tiba Jongin datang dan masuk kedalam kamar. Tapi ia terdiam ketika melihat kedua bayinya sedang menyusu didada Sehun.

"_Mwo_? Kau lihat apa." Tanya Sehun yang menyadari kedatangan Jongin.

Jongin mendekat sambil merengut. "Hunnie yah.. Aku juga mau minum susumu."

"Aish! Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Jongin. Aku sedang memberi makan anak kita."

"Aku juga lapar dan aku juga mau kau beri makan."

"Kim Jongin!"

"Aha! Aku tahu harus minum susu yang mana Sehunna." Ujar Jongin dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Ya! _Andwae_! Jangan mendekat _pabboya_, disini ada kedua anakmu." Pekik Sehun ketika Jongin mulai merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berhenti di antara kedua kaki Sehun.

"_Gwenchana_ Sehunna. Lagi pula Jonghun dan Sein tidak akan mengerti." Ujar Jongin yang kini menduduki paha Sehun dan mulai menurunkan celana beserta dalaman Sehun.

"Ya! Berhenti! _Andwae_." Sehun mulai bergerak–gerak gelisah.

"Hai _little_ Sehunnie~"

"Hei ap– pahhh~ Aaangh.." Sehun mendongak dan mendesah, merasakan miliknya yang mulai dihisap dan dikulum oleh mulut Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, ketika merasakan milik Sehun didalam mulutnya menegang. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan karena gemas ia jadi menggigit junior Sehun.

"Argh! Sakit. Jangan digigit." Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Mmmhh~ Slurpt! Slurpt!"

"Aaanngghh~ Jonginnie.. Lebih ce– cepat.." Desah Sehun.

Sehun benar–benar merasa pandangannya mulai memutih. Ia merasa nikmat karena _junior_nya sedang dimanja dengan Jongin, belum lagi kedua bayinya yang rakus menghisap–hisap _nipple_nya.

"Nyaaahhh... Jongin aah~ Ooh! Terus.."

Jongin semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan ia semakin kuat menghisap _junior_ Sehun. Membuat Sehun menjerit dan tidak kuat lagi menahan _klimaks_nya.

"Argh! Jonginnie.. aku mau keluar.. NNNGG! Aaahhh~" Desahan panjang Sehun mengiringi _klimaks_nya.

Jongin langsung menelan habis _sperma_ Sehun didalam mulutnya. Lalu ia melepas kulumannya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Manis sekali. Susumu itu Sehunnie~" Goda Jongin.

"_Pabbo_! Hah.. Hah.." Kata Sehun dengan nafas memburu.

Jongin terkekeh dan mulai memakaikan kembali celana milik Sehun. Kemudian Jongin beranjak turun dari ranjang.

"Aku mau mandi dulu ne, Sehun–ah." Kata Jongin sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia merunduk melihat kedua bayinya.

"Jonghunnie. Seinnie. Jangan ditiru _appa_mu itu nde. Dia sangat mesum dan bodoh." Dan Sehun tertawa kemudian, tapi dia langsung memekik sakit merasakan nyeri di _nipple_ kirinya.

"Akh! Jonghun jangan digigit. _Ommona_, kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan _appa_mu." Ucap Sehun mengelus sayang kepala Jonghun.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Kedua bayi Sehun akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap dan menindih dada Sehun. Perlahan Sehun mengangkat bayi–bayinya satu per satu. Lalu memindahkan Jonghun, kemudian Sein kedalam _box_ bayi. Sehun menepuk–nepuk pelan pantat kedua bayinya.

"_Jaljjayo_ _chagiya_~" Bisik Sehun. Tapi Sehun langsung terlonjak kaget, ketika sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya. "Kau membuatku kaget saja Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum dan semakin erat memeluk perut Sehun. Ia menjatuhkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Sehun. Dan Jongin memandang kedua bayinya yang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Mereka lucu sekali ne. Sein sangat mirip denganmu, Sehun–ah. Hmm padahal mereka kembar, tapi sayang bukan kembar identik." Kata Jongin.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Lepas Jongin. Aku ngantuk!"

Jongin menghirup leher Sehun dan mulai mengesapnya. "Mengantuk hmm.."

"Ahh~ Jonginnie.."

"Tapi aku belum mendapatkan jatah malamku, Sehun sayang~"

"Nnngghh~ Ak– aku lelah Jongin.." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, karena Jongin mulai menggigiti kecil lehernya.

"Satu ronde saja dan semua akan selesai."

"Eeengh.. Aahhh~ Anniyooohh.."

Tanpa aba–aba. Jongin segera menyeret tubuh Sehun dan mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Sehun yang terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang, hanya bisa pasrah. Saat Jongin akan mengurangi waktu tidurnya.

"NGhhh.. yaaahhh~ disituhh.. Ugh! Pelan–pelan Jonginnie.."

"Aah~ Aku sangat– Mmmrrnn! Merindukanmu Sehunnie.."

–.–

–.–

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**By: CermePhinaaa**

–.–

–.–

Tujuh bulan kemudian...

_**Praaakkk**_! _**Prang**_.. _**Bruak**_..

"_Ommona_. Jonghun! Sein! _Hajima_." Sehun yang sedang memasak di dapur, langsung berlari menuju ruang _televisi_. Begitu mendengar suara gaduh.

Sehun membawa kedua balitanya dalam gendongannya. Ia menatap nanar _televisi_ _flat_nya yang kini telah hancur. Kemudian Sehun beralih menatap kedua balitanya heran, sedangkan Jonghun dan Sein hanya tertawa senang.

"Kenapa kalian berdua nakal sekali eoh? Ini sudah tiga kali kalian menghancurkan _televisi_. Dan bagaimana bisa kalian menjatuhkan _televisi_nya?" Ujar Sehun.

"Kalian ikut _eomma_ di dapur saja." Sehun membawa kedua balitanya ke dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur. Sehun mendudukkan Jonghun dan Sein dibangku khusus balita. Bangku itu tinggi dan terdapat penyangganya, membuatnya seperti kurungan.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kemana–mana kalau duduk disana." Sehun berbalik ke meja dapur, ia sedang membuatkan susu untuk Jonghun dan Sein.

"Mmmaaa! Cucu..." Teriak Jonghun.

"Neee.. Mmmaa~ cu.. cu.." Coloteh Sein.

Sehun tertawa mendengar suara anaknya yang lucu. Ia kembali berbalik dan membawa dua buah botol kecil berisi susu.

"Nah.. Yang ini untuk Jonghun _hyung_." Ujar Sehun memberikan botol berwarna biru kepada Jonghun. Jonghun mengambilnya dan langsung meminum susu tersebut dengan cepat.

"Dan yang ini untukmu, Sein _saengie_.." Sehun memberikan botol berwarna _pink_ untuk Sein. Dan Sein langsung mengambilnya, namun Sein meminum susunya dengan perlahan.

"Tunggu disini ne. Eomma akan membuat makanan untuk _appa_ kalian." Sehun kembali berkutat dengan masakannya setelah mencium pipi Jonghun dan Sein.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin pulang ke rumah pukul lima sore. Yup! Sekarang Jongin sudah memiliki rumah sendiri. Ia membelinya saat usia Jonghun dan Sein lima bulan. Rumah yang dibelinya berukuran cukup besar, dan yang pasti kedua anaknya tidur terpisah dengan dia dan Sehun. Membuat Jongin bebas mengapa–apakan Sehun. Kekeke~ Kau mesum sekali Jongin.

"Aku pulang! Astaga. Pasti Jonghun dan Sein yang menghancurkan _televisi_nya lagi." Kata Jongin saat melihat _televisi_nya hancur tergeletak dilantai.

Jongin mencium aroma masakan dari dapur. Dan dirinya tersenyum. **'Pasti Sehun sedang memasak.'**

Jongin berjalan ke dapur dan ia melihat Jonghun dan Sein duduk dibangku balita, sambil menyusu dibotol.

"Ya. Kalian berdua menghancurkan _televisi_nya lagi eoh? Lihat saja _appa_ tidak akan membelikan kalian mainan lagi." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun melihat Jongin. "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne. Dan kalian berdua, _appa_ serius."

Jonghun dan Sein menatap malas kepada Jongin. Kemudian mereka kembali menyusu tanpa memperdulikan Jongin.

"Ya. Jonghun. Sein. Kalian berdua ini benar–benar. Sehun, sepertinya kita harus memasang _televisi_ di dinding. Agar mereka tidak bisa menghancurkannya lagi."

"Ne. Kau benar Jongin. Aku lelah sekali dengan kenakalan mereka." Ucap Sehun menghela nafas pelan. "Padahal Jonghun dan Sein masih balita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari. Keluarga kecil Jongin sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka menonton _video_ Pororo melalui _laptop_ milik Jongin. Mengingat _televisi_ baru mereka akan datang besok pagi.

Jongin duduk sambil memangku Sein dan Sehun memangku Jonghun. Kedua balita itu sangat antusias menonton Pororo, bahkan terkadang Jonghun dan Sein tertawa.

"Ooonnnggg~" Celoteh Jonghun.

"Hahaha... Ooonnngg!" Sein tertawa.

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah balitanya. Jongin menatap kedua balitanya.

"Kkrong, eoh?" Tanya Jongin. "_Appa_ juga bisa menirukan Kkrong. Dengarkan. Kkkrrrooonnnggg~!"

"Kekeke~" Jonghun dan Sein terkikik geli melihat Jongin.

Sehun tertawa. "Ya! Kau aneh sekali Jongin."

Jongin pura–pura merengut. "Lihat! _Eomma_ kalian jahat sekali."

"Maaa!" Jerit Jonghun dan Sein tidak suka.

"_Aigo_~ Ne.. Ne.. _Appa_ kalian sangat lucu." Kalah Sehun.

Jonghun dan Sein kembali tertawa. Sehun mencubit pipi Jonghun.

"_Appo_ maaa..." Pekik Jonghun.

"Ppaaa~ tuuunnn..." Sein mulai bergeliat minta turun dalam pangkuan Jongin.

"Turun? Kau mau apa _baby_." Jongin mulai menurunkan Sein, hingga balita gemuk itu terduduk di lantai.

Jonghun yang melihat Sein, juga mulai berontak. "Mmmaaa~ tuunnn.."

"Kau juga ingin turun? _Arraseo_." Sehun mendudukkan Jonghun di lantai.

Jongin dan Sehun tetap memperhatikan kedua balita mereka, yang kini mulai merangkak menuju meja. Kemudian Jonghun dan Sein mulai berdiri berpegangan dengan meja.

"Ya. Kalian mau apa? Nanti jatuh." Ujar Jongin.

Jonghun dan Sein tersenyum. Mereka mulai melepas pegangannya dan mencoba melangkahkan kaki mungil mereka dengan perlahan.

"Ssstt! Jongin, perhatikan! Mereka sedang mencoba belajar jalan." Ucap Sehun.

"Waaahhh~ Jonghunnie. Seinnie. _Kajja_, jalan kepada _appa_." Panggil Jongin mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Jonghun dan Sein tertawa dan mulai berjalan menuju Jongin.

"Ppa.. Ppa.."

"Ne. Kemari _baby_~" Panggil Jongin.

"Ppa.. Ppa.. Ppaaa~ eeeiii.." Kedua balita itu berteriak senang sambil menepuk tangannya, ketika mereka berdua sampai kepada Jongin.

Jongin langsung memeluk dua balitanya dan menciumi pipi Jonghun dan Sein bergantian.

"_Aigo_~ Anak _appa_ sekarang sudah bisa jalan hmm. Kalian pintar sekali _baby_." Ujar Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Karena kita orang tua mereka, _nae_ _aegya_." Sehun ikut menciumi pipi Jonghun dan Sein.

"Ppa.. Mmaaa.. Aeyo~" Celoteh Jonghun dan Sein.

"_Aigo_. _Nado_ _saranghaeyo_ _baby_~" Balas Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun. Ia menatap lekat wajah Sehun. Sehun menoleh dan membalas tatapan mata Jongin.

"_Saranghae_ Kim Sehun. _Gomawo_, karena kau sudah melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kita dengan Jonghun dan Sein." Ujar Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum manis. "_Nado_ _saranghae_ Kim Jongin. Karena membuatku sadar, kalau aku selalu mencintaimu."

Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertipis jarak antara dia dan Sehun. Hingga...

_**Chup**_!

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun. Ia menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cintanya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Sehun juga mulai membalas gerakan bibir tebal Jongin.

"Nnngghh~" Sehun mendesah saat Jongin menghisap kuat bibirnya.

"Ppa! Mmaaa!" Pekik Jonghun dan Sein.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka lupa, jika kedua balita mereka masih berada bersama mereka.

"_Mianhae_ _baby_.." Ucap Jongin dan Sehun di iringi senyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi makasih yaa.. buat _reader_ semuanya yang udah setia nungguin dan _review_ cerita ini. Sampai ketemu di cerita Cerme _eonnie_ selanjutnya yaa. Cium sayang dari Kimmy dan Cerme _eonni_. Mmmuuaaaccchhh!


End file.
